Destiny Split In Two
by karie2055
Summary: What would happen if Harry had a twin? A twin sister to exact! But instead of being sent somewhere else in the world or with Harry at his Uncle's, she's sent to grow up with the professors at Hogwarts, and grows up knowing everything about magic! See how one person can make a difference in a person's life and choices in more ways than one; even if it means changing fate...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Harry Potter FanFiction, I know that the first chapter isn't that great, but it was out of the blue, so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to and only J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_**Jamie Lilliette Potter**_

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was walking hastily around the hallways looking for her "niece" Jamie Lily Potter.

'_Where is that girl?'_ she thought to herself, _'She was suppose to be back in her room before 8.'_

Climbing down the stairs and into the dungeons of the school, she opened the door to ask her colleague for help.

"Severus have you seen – "Professor McGonagall started.

"Amortentia," said Professor Snape.

"It's a very strong illegal love potion that is usually either forced upon someone or covertly given. The potion's aroma is unique to each person who consumes it, as it smells like whatever attracts each individual. It is the most powerful aphrodisiac of all. It can also be identified by its characteristic spirals of steam and its mother-of-pearl sheen," responded a young girl with hazel eyes and mid waist long red hair.

"Very good," praised Snape as he gave the young girl a small, rare smile.

"_Lily_!" shouted the Deputy Headmistress.

Lily jumped of her seat and turned to see her aunt.

"Oh, hello Aunt Minnie"

"Don't 'hello' me young lady, you were supposed to be back in your room 2 hours ago," scolded the Minerva McGonagall.

"_2 hours!_" the redhead yelled as she looked at her watch. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry, I was just trying to learn more about mom, with Uncle Sev and on how well she was known for her potions and charms, and then it ended up with me having an oral quiz," she explained hurriedly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worried" she said bowing her head down.

Noticing that the young girl was really ashamed, she let her face softened up.

"That's alright, next time try to check your watch more often."

Lily looked up at the normally stern professor.

"Okay."

"Come along now my dear, I believe Hagrid has already come back from Diagon Alley this afternoon, and has a present for you"

"For me? Yay! Can I go see him now?" she asked enthusiastically

"There's no need for that he is already waiting for you in your room."

The two made their way up the dungeons after bidding the Potions Master goodnight. They walked quietly while making their way to their sleeping quarters, with great difficulty from the moving stair cases and said goodnight to the Portraits on their way.

Inside Hagrid, the Game Keeper of Hogwarts was waiting for them. Once Lily saw him she gave him a huge bear hug.

"Hey there Lils," he returned the hug, but carefully as to not break her, considering he was rather huge.

"I got yer present right here" he said as he took out an owl from his jacket.

"Hagrid, you shouldn't have!" she said astonished while taking and petting the brown barn owl from him.

"It's no problem, since I got him with yer brother's," Hagrid responded.

"He's beautiful!" she smiled at him.

Hagrid laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused for his reaction.

"Nothing, just that yer brother had the same reaction to Hedwig," Hagrid answered the confused redhead.

"Hedwig?"

"Yer brother's owl!"

"Oh. Well then I guess I should name him shouldn't I?"

"Well of course, wouldn't want 'im with no name now would we?"

"Right! Then I guess I'll call him…" she sat in her bed and started thinking of different names that would match her new owl, she then smiled and looked at Hagrid with a contented face "Austen."

"Austen…" Hagrid thought for a moment then smiled at her "Now where did yer come up with a name like that name?"

"It's from a muggle novel I read before. The name is actually _Jane Austen_ from the author, so I decided to name him Austen after one of my favorite muggle writers!"

"Of course ye would," he looked at her clock and stood up, before kissing her lightly on the head. "G'night Lily," he said and walked out of the room.

Lily put her new owl in his perch, and went to change into her sleeping robes. Once she was in bed, the door opened once more, and in came Albus Dumbledore.

"Grandpa!" she said.

"Oh, Lily you should know better than to call me that!" he said in a scowling voice, but his eyes were twinkling with joy, "it makes me feel old."

She giggled. "Well at least I'm not calling you _Great-Grandfather_ Albus now am I?"

"A very good point yes," he said while tapping her noise. Lily settled herself in bed, and looked at the headmaster, who she considered as her grandfather.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

He smiled and answered, "Nothing really, I just had a feeling that you wanted to ask something."

"Well I guess your insides were right," she said, paused then looked at Dumbledore and asked, "What's James like?"

Dumbledore was taken aback "James? Which James?"

"James, my twin" she said in a slow shaky voice.

"James...besides the fact that he looks like your father, but has your mother's eyes, like you have your father's, I know that he has a noble heart like yours."

Lily smiled at this, she had always been told that she and her brother looked liked their parents.

"Really? Well that's good to know…" she said yawning.

"Yes your right, now close your eyes my dear, you have long week ahead of you," the Headmaster said sternly, yet sweetly.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" she asked getting sleepier by the minute, her eyes closing more with each blink.

"In a couple of days, you will meet him, your brother, your twin, _Harry_ James Potter, Lily," he said while watching the young girl fall asleep with a warm smile on her face.

He stood up from the queen-sixed bed, and made his way towards the door. He looked back at the young female Potter, and smiled caringly as he saw her hug herself.

"Goodnight, Miss Jamie Lilliette Potter," he turned and opened the door and left the young girl sleeping within her subconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm re-posting this chapter like I promised some of you guys. I made some changes, more like major changes that I needed to do. Also, I might be doing this to other chapters, and just re-posting them in different orders, so if in one chapter it says something and in the other it doesn't or it repeats itself. Anyway, I've been getting a lot of reviews of this chapter about Jamie not knowing the platform, which is when I realized that I forgot to re-post, again sorry.

**Disclaimer:** All characters (with the exception of Jamie), belong to J.K. Rowling! =D

**AN: **I just read a sarcastic comment just a few moments ago, and I want to say, I appreciate constructive criticism, but not to the extend that you are being sarcastic, if you think I did something wrong, then say it (or comment it really) or send PM, I don't have a problem. Oh, and if you're reading this, you might as well must have noticed that Jamie does not (and I will repeat myself), _**does not**_ know about Harry's life with the Dursleys, since no one told her, period!

Thank you for your time to read this,

~Karie

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_**Train Ride**_

Jamie looked around the train platform with no luck finding Platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross. She was wearing typical Muggle clothes, a cozy mid-long, dark green sleeved shirt, white trainers, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She had previously asked the passing guard for the Platform, but he only laughed at her and walked away, saying something about "kids these days." Having that in mind, she supposed that there was someone else that had asked the similar question.

Sighing, she stopped and looked at her train ticket for the umpteenth time. She had gotten the ticket the minute she woke up that day, and was rushed into Diagon Alley to pick up her school robes. Once she had gotten them, her "grandfather" had taken her to the train station, with her luggage already there, and told her to go to Platform 9 and ¾ and catch the _Hogwarts Express_ before eleven o'clock.

She tried to recall if any of the professors had said anything the past years that might help her get to the platform, but nothing came to mind. She moved from professors to ghosts and portraits, but that was worse since the ghosts had lived there for the past 100 years or so and the portraits couldn't leave the castle unless there was another portrait like that in the train station, which she likely doubt it. That left one option left, the students.

Even though she wasn't supposed to go out of her room while classes were in session, she couldn't help but sneak around every once in a while, she had nothing better to do in her room besides reread her books and all, maybe draw every once in awhile, but that was about it. It had gotten tiring spending days in her room when she was 8, so she wondered around and managed to get to Hagrid's hut without getting caught. When she knocked the door, Hagrid was surprised, shocked, and smiling. He told her that she had her father's knack for sneaking and her mother's wit of avoiding trouble at the same time.

Jamie smiled at the memory, but it had been because of one of those visits that she had gotten caught by two people that were very much alike; in other words, the Weasley Twins. She didn't know how, and still doesn't for that matter, how they always seem to catch her red-handed in the act. She tried recalling any memories that they might have told her about their first trip and then it hit her. She remembered how they were shown by Charlie how to get to the platform.

Wheeling around, she locked in sight the barrier diving 9 and 10. Just as she was about to walk to the barrier, she noticed a blacked hair boy wearing overly large clothing, with circle spectacles with tape and a snowy owl. She had seen him before, and he looked just as lost as she had been moments ago. Not wanting the boy to embarrass himself, she gathered every ounce of courage she had and walked towards him, getting calmer as she got closer. He's emerald green eyes were constantly wandering between platforms 9 and 10. She smiled and once she got close to him, she tapped him on the shoulder. At the feel of her touch he jumped slightly. He tensed once he saw her. She was confused for the sudden action, but smiled warmly at him anyway.

"Hi," she greeted.

He looked around him, wondering who she was talking to, before looking at her questionably. Jamie simply rolled her eyes amusingly, and giggled a bit.

"Yes, I'm talking to you," she answered his silent question.

"Oh, sorry, but people don't really talk to me much," he said while suddenly finding the floor interesting.

Jamie thought this was cute of him, and smiled at him sweetly.

"It's okay, anyway I thought I'd say hi to you since you look like you've been here for a while," she pointed out lightly.

He looked up at her into her deep hazel eyes, which seemed to be familiar to him, just as familiar she was with his emerald eyes. _Click_. They heard in their minds when their eyes met. They stared at each other with curiosity, trying to find something they both seemed to share.

Noticing that neither that said a word, the young boy decided to speak up.

"Yeah, um, sorry but I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet"

"Yes, your right, should I start or would like to?" Jamie asked.

"Why don't I start? You approached me, and I zoomed out, so I will."

"Okay"

"Well, I'm Harry, nice to meet you," he held out his hand and smiled.

Noticing that Harry had kept his last name, she did the same while shaking his hand. "Lily – wait no I mean Jamie"

He looked at her confused, "which is it?"

"Jamie, sorry it's just that my family calls me Lily since I look like my mom a bit." she answered.

"Oh, so your parents call you after you mom?"

"Well, actually Lily is my middle name, and since it's the only thing that makes me feel connected to her, I got used to being called that," she answered.

"I see"

Harry looked past her shoulder and noticed the brown barn owl hooting happily to his own snowy owl. He turned his attention again to Jamie and noticed that she was holding the same ticket as he.

"You're…a witch?" he whispered.

"Yeah, and guessing from the snowy owl, you are too."

"Well actually I'm a wizard, but yeah close enough"

After a moment of an almost awkward silence, Jamie decided to voice the reason she had approached him.

"Do you need help finding the platform?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he replied, "Is it that obvious?"

Jamie giggled, "A bit, but that may have been because I was just as lost as you, moments ago."

"I see…"

"Well, it's really simple, just walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. If you're scared just do a bit of a run."

"Okay," he said warily, Jamie noticed that the wall seemed very solid, and then said, "If you want I could go before you, if you'd like that is."

"Please, if you don't mind," he replied.

Jamie started to walk towards the barrier and people jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. She moved a bit more quickly, feeling a bit scared, considering maybe she was wrong, if she didn't get through it she'd be in trouble. Leaning forward on her cart, she walked briskly as the barrier was getting closer and closer. She was just a foot away, and she closed her eyes ready for the crash…

It didn't come…she kept on walking, and then she opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express_, eleven o'clock. Jamie smiled at herself, and turned around to see Harry. He looked behind and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it, they had done it.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry and Jamie pushed their carts off down the platform in search of an empty seat. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville_," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd with Jamie until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Jamie put Austen inside with Harry's snowy owl. She then watched Harry starting to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. She offered her help, but he declined saying he could do it on his own. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

"At least let me ask someone for help, Harry," she pursued.

"Yeah, help would be nice," he replied, moving his foot away before he dropped it again on it.

Smiling a little, Jamie walked away and into the crowd, she soon spotted a family of redheads, and before she could stop herself she yelled out, "Fred! George!"

The two redheaded twins turned around and smiled at the sight of her, "Lily!" they yelled as they rushed to meet her halfway, hugging her between the two, making her laugh, "we knew it was you just moments ago with that boy!"

"How are you guys?"

"Great! But even better now!" said Fred.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because you're starting Hogwarts!" said George.

"So?"

"This means we won't have to hide you in school," the both said deviously, making her laugh.

"Guys!" she laughed.

"Excuse me," said their older brother, "my name's Percy, and I'm prefect –"

"Are you now, Percy?" said George, "you should have said so, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred, "Once –"

"Or twice –"

"A minute –"

"All summer –"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy, making Jamie laugh, "and I'm guessing you're Miss Potter?"

"Shh!" the three said.

"Not so loud," whispered Jamie.

"Why not?" said the confused prefect.

"She doesn't need people asking her weird questions," answered George.

"I mean, she already had more than what was necessary from us," added Fred.

"Is that so?"

Jamie nodded, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything until after the Start-Of-Term Banquet, Percy."

"Of course, don't worry, I won't say anything," said Percy.

"Thank you so much," she smiled.

"Ahem," a plump woman cleared her throat, "Fred, George, mind introducing your friend?"

"Sure thing, Mum," they both said.

"Hello, my name is Jamie, nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," said Jamie extending her hand.

Mrs. Weasley took it and pulled her into a tight hug, "Nice you meet you, too, dear."

Surprised by the amount of force she could put into her hugs, all Jamie could do was pat her back a few times.

"Mum, I think you should let go," said Fred.

"Yeah, it looks like poor Lils can't breathe," continued George.

Letting the young girl go, Jamie breathed in a little, but not too much, not wanting to be rude.

"Why, I'm sorry dear," apologized the older redhead.

"It's alright," said Jamie smiling.

"Oh, where are my manners," she said suddenly, "Allow me to introduce you to my other two children, this is Ron," she said motioning towards the youngest boy, "and this is Ginny," she continued, the little girl smiled at her.

"Hi, Ron, and it's nice to meet you, Ginny," said Jamie, "I've heard lots from Fred and George – oops."

"What do you mean, you've heard from them?" asked their mother.

"Umm…"

"Well, you see – Jamie is a friend–"

"Friend! Oh my goodness I almost forgot!" exclaimed Jamie, interrupting the 'explanation,' "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but" she said turning to the twins, "Fred, George, do you think you could me and a friend for a minute?"

"Sure," they both replied, glad that they didn't have to lie to their mother about how they knew Jamie.

"Thank you," she said.

"Well, I'll see you later, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, it was nice meeting you," replied Jamie, before walking away from the group.

Walking towards the compartment, Jamie and the twins saw Harry trying to lift their trunks inside with no luck.

"Want a hand?" asked Fred.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

Working together, Fred and George easily tucked away their trunks in a corner of the compartment. Jamie sat in, and started looking for her bottled water so she could give Harry some, seeing as he was exhausted.

"Thanks," said Harry to the twins, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" asked George suddenly, pointing at Harry's forehead, which revealed a lightning scar from when he swiped his sweaty hair.

"Blimey," said Fred. "Are you —?"

"He is," said George, "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Harry Potter." chorused the twins, Jamie's eyes widened, but kept ignored them, and kept looking for her water, once she found it she turned to them both.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red, looking away from their eyes. He missed their eyes shifting from him to Jamie and how she seemed to be shaking her head every so slightly. Her eyes widened at what he had said seconds ago, she was so shocked she didn't realize she had dropped her water bottle. She quickly came back to her senses when their mother's voice called to them.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum," they said, with a last look at Harry and then Jamie, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

"Here" she said as she handed Harry the water as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks" he said and drank from it, and went back to watching the family outside. Not noticing Jamie's eyes were on him. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," she said before grabbing him and rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum – geroff," he said as he wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" teased Fred.

"Shut up," replied Ron.

"Where's Percy?" asked their mother.

"He's coming now," said Ginny, pointing to the oldest redhead.

Percy came into view wearing his billowing black Hogwarts robes and a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter '_P_' on it. Harry was still watching the Weasley and was oblivious to Jamie's intense gaze on him.

She looked away noticing it was rude, and was pulled into her thoughts. She didn't know how to say it, but all she wanted to do was hug him senseless and tell him that she was his sister, how much she wanted to meet him, how he's life was with the Muggles, why was he so scared, if he knew about Magic, everything she wanted to know about him she wanted to ask, but there was one thought that had come back to her more than once, '_Does he even know he had a sister all this time?_'

By the time she had gathered all her thoughts in place, the train had started moving and houses flashed past the window. Regaining her composure back together, she took out her book and began reading, now knowing what to tell Harry. Moments later the door of the compartment slid open and Ron came in.

"Hey, mind if I sit there? Everywhere else is full," he asked Harry, even though it was Jamie's side where he wanted to sit.

Harry looked at Jamie. When she saw him she smiled and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Nowhere"

"Then –"

"Harry, I'm just going to go look around, I'll be back," she smiled as she answered him.

"Oh, okay" Harry said warily.

Jamie walked out of the compartment and saw the twins making their way towards her,

"Jamie is everything okay?" asked Fred.

"Yep, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you seem a bit down," answered George.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but we've known you for 3 years, so for us yes."

Jamie sighed, "So what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if this is even the same person as my brother."

"Jamie, he is name is Potter, _Harry _Potter, it's not common you know."

"And he even has the scar in his forehead, like you have it you-know-where."

"I know, but," sighing once more she pinched the ridge of her nose, "great, I'm over analyzing everything; and I'm only 11, I wonder if my mom was like this as well."

The boys chuckled, "Want us to find out for you?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I want to be the one that tells him."

"Alright," they said.

"Well, I'll see you guys around," she said waving to them, as they entered her compartment with the boys saying, "Hey, Ron."

She would've heard the rest of their conversation, but her mind was wondering back to the Harry…_**Harry Potter**_ that is.

'_No, it can't be true, he can't be __**James**__, but then again, you don't meet a Harry __**freaking**__ Potter now a day! The name is not common now'_ Jamie thought to herself, '_The twins are right, though. He even has the scar, then again that's what makes him so famous. But what if he doesn't know anything about me?_' She kept walking not noticing the look she was getting from someone in a cabinet somewhere in the front. '_No, Jamie, now you're thinking and you're imagining the worst case scenarios, it's not good. I mean the worst that could happen if he doesn't know anything about me and we share some kind of twin telepathy,_' she scoffed at her thought, '_Yeah, right, as if that would be possible…_'

Jamie looking down, didn't notice the young bushy hair girl with mocha brown eyes and large front teeth, and almost crashed into her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there"

"Yeah, I guess so, sorry, but have you by any chance seen this boy's toad?" she asked as she pointed to the round-faced boy behind her.

"No, not really, do you mind if I help you guys?"

"Sure" she replied, her voice was bossy, but kind at the same time.

They walked around the train, asking from compartment to compartment for the missing toad.

Jamie then opened one of the compartment doors, and asked politely, "Excuse me, has anyone seen a toad around here?"

A girl with short black hair scoffed, "why in the world would we have a toad?"

"I'm sorry, I never said you did, I only asked if you've seen it, unless of course, you have it," implied Jamie.

"Psh, toads are _so_ old fashioned, I wouldn't carry one around like _you._"

Jamie narrowed her eyes at the girl, they both stared at each other intensively, "Oh really? Well at least I have manners, unlike someone."

"What did you say?" shrieked the girl getting to her feet.

"Easy, Pansy," said a pale blond boy grabbing her arm before turning to Jamie, "Sorry, but we haven't seen your toad."

"Is that so?" said Jamie more nicely, "Thank you, and sorry to bother you," she said before turning to the girl named Pansy, "See it wasn't hard, all you had to do was answer a yes or no question. Just because you're pureblooded doesn't mean that you should forget you're manners, if I were you I'd take lessons from the kind boy here," and with that she closed the compartment door.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"A spoiled brat didn't know how to answer a simple question," she replied sourly, "Honestly; you'd think she has something against me."

"Well, let's keep looking," said Hermione.

Going through the different compartments, they took turns asking, only to get the same response, "No, sorry." At last they made their way to Jamie's compartment with Neville, and Hermione. Hermione opened the door to the compartment and asked in her bossy voice,

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,"

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the Hermione wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down next to Harry; while Jamie sat next to Ron; Ron looked taken aback.

"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. His rat stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at the redhead, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned, let alone _open_, his course books.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, I'd better go and look for Neville's toad. See you, Jamie."

"See you, Hermione" Jamie waved at the girl.

She left, taking the toadless boy with her. Jamie turned and looked back at Harry who was still dazed.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Jamie.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean; You-Know-Who was in?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your older brothers do now that they've left Hogwarts?" he asked not knowing the different types of jobs a wizard or witch could have once they'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over _the Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?" asked Jamie, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nothing, that's why it's such _big_ news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind. Jamie noticed the look in his eyes for a flash second before Ron asked,

"What's your Quidditch team?"

"Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed. Jamie decided to tune them out and get to read her book.

Ron was taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville or Hermione.

Three boys entered, and Harry and Jamie recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it _true_?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. Jamie looked at the blond, pale boy with silver eyes, something about him grabbed her attention more than the other two, maybe it was because he looked different from when she had entered his compartment moments ago.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. Then he turned and looked at Jamie, noticing that she was looking at him, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it, and Jamie's eyes turned to stone with the way his tone sounded.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

A pink tinge appeared in Draco's cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up with Jamie in front of them, before he even finished his statement.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron, and he was sure Jamie wouldn't be much help considering her small stature.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers, the rat, was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle — Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly.

"Really?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, his father was one of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione, who was still there. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" and with that she left.

Jamie turned to them and said, "Well I better go and find some place to change, don't want to show up like this right?" she said as she went to an empty compartment and changed into her school robes she had gotten that very same morning.

When she got back to the compartment she had been sharing with Harry and Ron, she saw them ready. At once she realized the mess of candy empty wrappers they had, she simply smiled pulled out her wand she got the same day and cast a banishing charm.

They stared at her opened mouth.

"H-how did you do that?" asked Ron.

"Do what?"

"Cast a banishing charm!"

"What you mean you can't do it?" she asked confused, from what she knew a banishing charm is one of the easiest spells to learn. Then again she was raised by professors ever since she was little.

"N-no, just that…" he trailed off looking around the compartment.

"Don't worry, I only got rid of the empty wrappers" she said rolling her eyes.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. While Jamie was slightly glad to be back home, even though she was only gone for a couple of hours. The boys packed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor with Jamie.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air, as did Jamie. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and both Jamie and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry, Ron and Jamie were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who took up a boat himself, "Right then, FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead, it towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as he reached the cliff, Jamie smiled since he didn't realize that he was the only one that needed to actually bend his head. Either way she did as she was told like the others as the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door…


	3. Chapter 3

To Answer Reader AZ's question, you will know at the end of the chapter, i hope you enjoy so please R&R :D

**Disclaimer**: We all know who this really belongs to, and what belongs to whom. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**Two Potters**_

The door swung open at once. And Professor McGonagall stood there in her emerald-green robes stood there. She face was stern and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross, which was wise.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed the Headmistress across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed, feeling nervous at once, he caught Jamie's eyes as she shared a silent conversation with the professor before she left.

Jamie sighted and looked back at him, and gave him a small smile, which made him calm down a bit more. He then turned to Ron.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. _'A test? In front of the whole school?' _He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.

"What the —?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely. The ghost turned to everyone, but his eyes were lingering on Jamie.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and Jamie behind to him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Everyone seemed to be awed by the Great Hall, all except Jamie, who just kept walking ahead, engaging each teacher's eyes, and having a silent conversation with each.

Harry quickly looked straight again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. His Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

'_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it_', Harry thought wildly, noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Terry Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Mandy Brocklehurst" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Lavender Brown" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Millicent Bulstrode," then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Seamus Finnigan," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR,"

Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Morag MacDougal."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Sally-Anne Perks,"… , and then, at last —

"Harry James Potter!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him, but what stood out the most, was Jamie's hazel eyes and her warm smile to him, which seemed to relax him a bit.

He was then looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. _'Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?'_

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought,

'_Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.' _

'_Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be _GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin; he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down opposite to the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only a couple of more people left to be sorted, and Jamie was one of them. At that moment Harry realized he didn't know Jamie's last name. When the thought had finished passing through his head, Professor McGonagall called,

"Jamie Lilliette Potter"

Silence, dead silence. Everyone turned and looked at the group of students that was left. There was a shuffling in the group and Jamie came out. At first glance anyone would say she was calm, but Harry noticed the look in her eyes and that told him she was very nervous about the sorting. His mind still in shock though.

'_Potter…Jamie Potter. Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't my aunt and uncle tell me? Is it possible that she and I are related?'_

When she was in front of the professor, she nodded towards her and sat down, her eyes closed at as the hat was being put on her head, she opened her hazel and made contact with him before the hat covered them.

There was voice in his head that didn't belong to him, but Jamie, and it said, _'I guess I wasn't able to tell you earlier, sorry James...'_

* * *

><p>Yes there it is, Harry didn't know he had a sister, but alls well that ends well. Check out next week for chapter 4 :D<p>

- Karie2055


	4. Chapter 4

Well to be honest I just found out I had already finished this chapter, but forgot to posted with testing and all, also by the fact that I thought I had already posted it. Anyway...

**_Disclamer**:**_** I do not own Harry Potter, if I did...well i don't know about that yet...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_**Nice to meet you my twin**_

As the Sorting Hat covered her eyes and view of everything, she felt as if her thoughts towards Harry were made clear. It was obvious from the look in his eyes, that he didn't know they were related, let alone that he even had one.

Once the sorting hat was on top of her head, all she saw was the black, parched inside of the hat.

'_Interesting, looks like I have yet another Potter and a difficult one just as him'_

Jamie just sat there listening to what the hat was saying.

'_You have unimaginable courage, but you also have a very intellectual mind as well. Your heart is made of gold, as how you care deeply for those close to you, and you are not afraid to step on anyone that is in your way to reach your utter most goals. Difficult, very difficult…' _

To Jamie it seemed as if the hat was debating on itself to decide on what house to place her, she remained quiet and noticed how long she was sitting there, her back was starting to ache a bit, had she really been there for a long time?

'_What do you think dear?'_ asked the sorting hat.

'_What do you mean?' _answered Jamie.

'_What house __**you**__ like to be in?'_

'_I don't really mind, but preferably I would like to be in a house that I know will be willingly to accept me, and that will be able to treat me equally…'_

'_Normally, I would put someone like you in Hufflepuff, but the courage you have and the questions you want answered will not be answered there, so as for now I will put you in the same house to the one that has the same questions for you, you will be in…'_

Harry was sitting in the table with the other Gryffindors, the Great Hall had gotten quiet, there were a couple a whispers and murmurs going around, and he could feel about a thousand pair of eyes on his back. But his mind was on the words he had heard before, _'I'm sorry, James…'_

Those words weren't able to get out of his head, she had called him James, not Harry, and it made him feel closer to her, even though he had just met here, _James…Lily…Harry...Jamie_. Somehow to him these words were familiar to him.

His eyes widened in realization as he remembered there introduction…

"_Lily – wait no I mean Jamie"_

_He looked at her confused, "which is it?"_

"_Jamie, sorry it's just that my family calls me Lily since I look like my mom a bit." she answered._

"_Oh, so your parents call you after you mom?"_

"_Well, actually Lily is my middle name, and since it's the only thing that makes me feel connected to her, I got used to being called that" she answered…_

How could he not have seen it before? _Lily…_that was his mother's name, he should have noticed it when she said it made her feel closer to her mom.

As he was at war with himself, he didn't notice Percy calling him.

"Harry!" he yelled.

"What?" he asked once he snapped out of his trance.

"We were asking you if you know her?" he pointed towards Jamie, whose eyes were still covered by the hat.

"Yes, well no, I mean I met her this morning" he was confused now, did he know her? Yes. Did he meet her before? No. Did they _know_ each other before? Probably.

"Really, it seems like you and her are acquainted with each other"

"I don't know, I guess I do know her, maybe from a long time, but I just met her today" he tried to explain.

"Well mate…" started one of the twins, George maybe.

"…looks like the hat is having a hard time with her" finished Fred.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Jamie has been sitting there for about 10 minutes, Harry" answered Hermione Granger; she was sitting in front of him. Her voice sounded worrisome, completely different from her tone on the train.

Harry was taken aback, he had expected her to lecture him to pay attention, but was a bit surprised when she said his name in a gentle manner. He had never experienced that kind of warmth from hearing your name from someone.

He followed her gaze towards Jamie. She was sitting there like when she had first sat there, but this time her shoulder were a bit more relaxed, and her hands had stopped their slight quivering from before.

He noticed for once, that the murmurs and whisper were about what house she was going to be placed at. The Ravenclaws were huddled together, talking about the chances of her being in their house; the Slytherins on the other hand were smirking every now and then, thinking about the possibilities of having a Potter in Slytherin while the other was in Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff were whispering among themselves about the chance to show Jamie their house, and become a family to her, while the Gryffindors were talking to one another of the likelihood of having _both_Potters in their house.

The murmurs and whisper stopped when the Hat was about to open its brim, and shout "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table was cheering with all its might, Harry smiled at Jamie, and managed to get her to smile a tiny smile as well. She walked towards them and sat down next Harry. She was congratulated, by everyone in the table. But the Gryffindors weren't the only ones clapping, so were the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and a small number of claps from the Slytherins.

The Sorting continued and there were only a handful of people left to be sorted. Although none of the cheers were able to be compared when Jamie had joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Dean Thomas," a black boy, taller than Ron, joined Harry and Jamie at the Gryffindor table, and congratulated both Harry and Jamie for making it to the same house. "Lisa Turpin" became a Ravenclaw and finally it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as the last name, "Blaise Zabini," was made a Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

The Headmaster got up on his feet, and was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. The Great Hall exploded with applause and cheers as the Headmaster finished. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Jamie giggled at the statement as Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

"Close your mouth Harry, you're letting the flies fly in." she said smiling at his reaction.

He opened and closed his mouth before giving up and serving himself a bit of everything, except for the peppermints and began eating, enjoying each bite.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

"Can't you —?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly, his mouth full of food, it made both Harry and Jamie cringe. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely annoyed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly.

Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements, and his eyes were glued on Jamie. Harry scooted closer to Jamie in a protective manner, not wanting Malfoy to keep staring at her for too long.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, and chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart and Jamie to some chocolate ice cream with some strawberries, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "My dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was going to be a squib for ages. My Great-Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great-Aunt Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

To his left Percy and Hermione were talking about classes. He turned to see Jamie yawn. She caught his eyes, and asked _'What's up?'_ smiling. Harry was about to reply, but then he noticed that she hadn't opened her mouth.

He then looked at her and asked telepathically _'Did you just ask me __**"what's up?"**__ without saying anything?'_

She rolled her eyes and responded _'Well yeah, and so did you'_ she pointed out.

'…_I guess so…'_

'_Yeah, so tell me what's on your mind Harry, I know there's something you want to ask'_

'_Are – are you really a Potter?'_

'_Well, last time I checked yes'_ she smiled at him.

'_Then does that mean…that you and I…that me and you'_

'_Harry spill it out already, your making it sound like I kissed you and you're wondering whether we're together or not'_

'_Yeah you're right, so…__**are**__ we related?'_

Jamie looked down, avoiding his gaze, after a small sigh she looked at him and said smiling,

"Yeah, we are. We're twins"

"Excuse me" a voice interrupted them. They turned around to see a girl with long black hair and dark eyes waiting for them. Harry was taken aback by how pretty the girl was, but said nothing.

Jamie rolled her eyes, _'__**Boys**__'_

"Can we help you?" she asked the pretty Chinese girl.

"Yes, one of the professors asked me to give this to you" she said as she handed the rolled up parchment to Jamie.

"Thank you" was all Jamie said, as she turned around to open the piece of paper.

In the parchment it said:

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower, before you go to bed._

_Minnie McMittens._

Jamie smiled to herself; she looked at the High Table and nodded at the stern teacher.

"Ouch!" yelped Harry

"Is everything okay, Harry?" she asked as she saw him clap a hand to his head.

"Yeah, it-it's nothing" he answered.

She looked at him as if saying 'are you sure?'

Harry smiled at her worry for him, "Yeah, trust me, I'm fine"

"Okay"

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job, knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Hearing this Jamie stiffened a bit as Harry watched Snape for a while, but it seemed as if the teacher wasn't paying attention to him, but to Jamie.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins,

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry chuckled, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious, is he?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

"Oh boy" sighted Jamie.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which lifted up high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, and into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. Harry finished in time to hear Jamie singing, her voice was rich and melodious. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase.

Jamie turned at a different corner while the others kept following Percy. Harry noticed this and grabbed her hand before she was out of reach.

"Where are you going?" he asked concerned.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't be long. I have to take care of something" she said reassuring.

"Do you know your way around though?"

"It's alright Harry, Hogwarts is my home just like it will be yours"

"But Percy –"

"Percy knows where I'm going, so don't worry and go with them"

Harry wasn't able to answer as she slipped out of his grip and waltz away. He continued following Percy and the other first year Gryffindors. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once, wondering where Jamie went after they parted.

As he drifted into sleep he dreamed he was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.

He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

* * *

><p>Well i hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting chapter five sometime later, which is finished, Thank God!<p>

Hope you all enjoyed ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Well sorry i haven't updated in a while, i didn't have wi-fi for almost 3 months so there was nothing i could do

**Disclaimer: yeah, well is this really necessary? Unless a 15 year-old can suddenly own Harry Potter before the realease of the 2nd part to Dealthy Hallows, i don't think this is necessary, but either way i don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_**Meeting in Potions**_

It had been about a couple of days or so, ever since Harry learned that he and Jamie were twins. He was getting used to the fact that they could hear each other's thoughts; luckily this only happened when one wanted the other to know.

Still, his mind went back to the day after the feast, when he didn't see Jamie until class had started that day…

_Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight._

_Jamie giggled at this __**'Don't worry he's fine, he's just excited that you and I are in the same class'**_

'_**Are you sure? It looked like he fainted really hard'**_

'_**Trust me, he's fine, besides this was one of the classes mom was most talented in, so I'm guessing he expects great things from the both us.'**_

_They continued their chat throughout the class, Harry learning just how bright his mom was from Jamie from what she heard._

_At the end of the class Harry got the courage to ask her where she was after the feast and in the morning._

"_I was at the Astronomy Tower…thinking" she answered._

"All night_?"_

"_Kind of, I fell asleep at some point. And when I woke up I noticed I was still at the tower, and it was almost 1, I noticed that I had woken up with a sudden jolt. I walked to the Gryffindor common room, with luck at not getting caught, went to my dorm, _(shared with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati,)_ and went to sleep."_

"_Wow, well that doesn't explain why I didn't see you until class" pursued Harry._

"_Geez Harry, will you relax. It's not like something bad is going to happen to me."_

"_Sorry, it's just that we've been separated for so long that there's no reason to explain why" he said frustrated, "I want answers! Not just mumble jumble!"_

"_I know what you mean, I feel the same way, growing up with just stories __**isn't**__ enough, or __**even**__ the fact that we can speak telepathically, but you should trust me. Hogwarts is my home literally, just like it will become for you. She will help you when you need her. Besides…" she whispered the last word._

_Harry had to lean in to hear the rest. _

"_I feel as if she's trying to tell me something, as if something's going to happen during Halloween"_

"_You think too much"_

"_Hush" she said as she hit him on the arm playfully, somehow this seemed natural to both of them, even though they had just met. "Oh there's Hermione! See you later." She got up her tippy toes and gave Harry a kiss in his cheek, before turning around to catch up with Hermione…_

He snapped out of his memory as he remembered the warm feeling he had gotten that day. It was the first type of affection he was shown to, at least in a non-brutal way that is.

"Oy, Harry, hurry up!" Ron yelled out.

"Coming" he said as he started walking faster towards Ron to catch up.

A few moments later, they found their way to the Great Hall and spotted Jamie, who seemed was having an absorbing conversation with Hermione.

Jamie felt someone looking in her direction and turned to see Ron and Harry making their way towards them. She smiled towards both, and waved to both.

"Hey, you two are here early, what's the rush?" she asked teasingly them once they sat down across from her, while pouring sugar in her porridge.

"Ha-ha, very funny" replied Ron sarcastically, while Harry took the sugar from her and did the same.

"Well it's true. Normally you two are the last here" she answered back smiling.

"True" agreed Ron, but then smiled at her like he accomplished something (which he kind of did); "We actually made it here without getting lost."

"That's a first, see if you can do it all year" and with that turned around to continue her chat with Hermione.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron, after he saw Ron stop attacking his food for a minute.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron as soon as he swallowed. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry.

"Yeah, well we all know that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now; Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

_Dear Harry, _

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. _

_Hagrid _

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled '_yes, please, see you later'_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

He looked up and saw Jamie tying a reply with Austen. She smiled as the barn owl flew off, and then turned her head to look at Harry. She smiled a little and got her things and left the Great Hall.

Wondering what was up; he looked at his watch and noticed it was time for class.

"Come on Ron, Jamie's leaving without us if you don't stop devouring your food." He said as he got his book bag and stood up.

Ron swallowed once more, and ran after Harry and Jamie once he got his stuff.

They followed her through doors and stair cases that headed down to the dungeons, where the class would take place in one of the cells. It was colder there than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Harry and Ron sat in the second table to the right, with Jamie sitting in the one on the left to them, sitting next to Harry. They were one of the first to get there, which gave them a chance to pick their seats. Seconds later the rest of the Gryffindors as well as the Slytherins came in. Draco Malfoy came in, looking rather smug, and sat down next to Jamie, as there was no other seat in class. Since his two cronies were sitting behind him.

'_Oh Merlin, have mercy on me'_ prayed Jamie silently when she took notice of who sat down next to her.

"Hello there" he said, seconds after Jamie had silently prayed. "The name is –"

"Draco Malfoy" she finished looking into his grey eyes. "I know who you are, no need for introductions" and with that turned around and got out a piece of parchment as well as her quill and ink

"Well you might know who I am, but I certainly don't know who you are" he said in a calm voice, still trying to get her to talk to him.

Jamie laughed sarcastically "Very funny, after sitting stiff on that stool for 10 minutes with the Sorting Hat, you don't know my name?"

"Well I know your name, but I don't _know_ you" he answered back.

'_Alright you little serpent what are you trying to get at?'_ said Harry in his mind, not realizing she could hear him too.

'_Relax Harry; I can take care of myself, no need to worry'_

'_I don't know why, but for some reason I feel as if that's when I should worry the most'_

Jamie got a feeling of déjà vu only to realize she still hadn't answered anything back to the person she was facing.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" she asked, thinking of answers that couldn't be twisted in anyway.

Draco was taken aback, he tried to make a conversation with the redhead, but didn't expect for her to actually cope with him.

Although instead of asking the question everyone wanted to know the answer to, he found himself asking, "What's your favorite color?"

Shocked at the question, which was completely different from what she expected, Jamie answered "Um, green…yours?"

"Same" he replied, "favorite flower?"

"…..Purple daisies, you?"

"Blue roses" Jamie stopped for a minute, she recognized what the meaning was for blue roses,

'_A symbol of love and prosperity to those who seek it'_ she thought

"Color of eyes?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I meant what's your favorite eye color"

"Oh, don't have one – Wait a minute, what is this? 20 Questions?"

"20 _what_?" he asked confused.

"20 Questions, never mind I forgot you're a pureblood, it's a muggle game" she answered as she rolled her eyes a bit.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the dungeon doors opening. The class became instantly quiet, as Professor Snape walked in and sat down.

He, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like just Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new…_celebrity_…"

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names, taking a second or two as if not to recognize Jamie's last name, and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stop death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. And Jamie kept calm all the way. She was warned of his façade a couple of days ago, all of his "hatred" and "dislike" of all the Houses, with the exception of Slytherin, was nothing more than a cover, to show who he really liked, but sadly with no explanation as to why he would do that, which was one of the reasons she had stayed up in the Astronomy Tower longer than necessary.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

'_A monk what and a wolf what?'_ Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was, then turned to Jamie who was looking at him too, wondering which of the two he was referring to.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."

"Let's try again. Mr. Potter, what is a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand had shot into the air, although he ignored it.

'_A what?'_ he asked himself, but then heard a voice saying '_A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save a person from most poisons'_ which he soon recognized as Jamie's. How the hell did she know that?

Harry cleared his throat a bit, and answered "A stone taken from the stomach of a goat that will save a person from most poisons"

Hermione put her hand down once she heard Harry's answer. Snape's face turned grim, he hadn't expected him to know the answer, but proceeded.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, Potter?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea about potions. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

Harry was about to respond _'I don't know'_, since he didn't want to take credit for Jamie's brain but before he could say a word. Jamie's voice sounded throughout the class.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, it causes the drinker to fall into a deep sleep as if they were, considerably, dead." she answered looking straight into his dark eyes.

"I believe I wasn't speaking to you." said Snape in a cold voice, that sent chills down everyone's spine. "What's your name?" barked Snape.

"Jamie, Jamie Potter" she answered.

"Well, _Ms_. Potter, I don't recall speaking towards you."

Everyone expect her to keep quiet after, but she didn't, instead she looked back at him and said:

"Excuse me _Professor_, for stepping out of context, but you referred to 'Potter' which in terms could have meant _either_ of us with you not specifying whom you where referring to. Therefore, the question stood open to us both."

Everything was quite, except for the breathing of the animals in the walls.

"Very well, I am..." Snape paused for a minute before continuing, "Impressed or maybe disappointed on how you were not sorted into my house. Your mind is very cunning, as is your ability to think at a rapid phase."

Jamie had the urge to smile the non-straightforward compliment, but voted against it.

"As _both_ Potters have said, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save a person from most poison. Combining asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, it causes the drinker to fall into a deep sleep as if they were dead, and as for monkshood and wolfsbane _Mr._ Potter, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment, Jamie looked up and was able to catch the quick wink her Uncle had given her. She smiled to herself and wrote the notes down in neat handwriting. Harry caught this.

'_What the hell? Did he just __**wink**__ at her? Alright this is not making sense'_

The rest of the class followed with the process of making their first potion. Jamie had being urging to try this for as long as she knew. The only sad thing is…they were split up in groups. Groups of two, to be exact, and her partner was non-other than Draco Malfoy. They were put to brew up a simple potion to cure boils. Jamie sighted and checked her book_ Magical Drafts and Potions_ to check what the next step was, which was to crush the snake fangs.

Once she finished, she turned around and saw Malfoy about to add the dried nettles.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him, once she grabbed his hand before letting the ingredients fall into cauldron.

"Adding the nettles" he said as he tried again, only to be stopped by Jamie once more.

"Not before you add the crushed snake fangs you aren't." she responded, before adding the snake fangs. She turned to him.

"Now you can add the nettles," she said, she noticed that he hadn't moved from where he was and asked "What?"

"Huh?" he said, before noticing that he was staring at her, "oh no, nothing."

Confused she went back to her book, before taking the cauldron off the fire. It was then that clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. It turned out Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was sweeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

As the liquid was making its way towards Jamie, before she had time to react, someone grabbed her by the waist and soon she was on top of her stool.

"Are you alright?" the person asked.

"Yeah, thanks" she said as soon realized what happened. She turned to look at her savoir, who happened to be none other than Draco Malfoy. Not a big surprise, since he was the only one close to her at the moment. They stared at each other for a moment before turning to see how the rest of the class was.

Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, Jamie winced, as he clearing the spilled potion away with a wave of his wand, making it safe for students to come down from their seats. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working in front of Neville's table.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

As the class finished they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, only for Jamie to realize that Draco's hand had been around the her waist the whole time after their near-doom moment in class. She smiled a small smile at him and thanked him again before catching up with Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to apologize, because i haven't updated in a while, okay, for a really long time, but i'd like to say in my defense Pre-AP English gives you a hard time when it is completely different than what you expected, and Algebra 2 becomes nonsense when your teacher can't even pronounce "variable." So without further ado, here is the next chapter. :)

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I obviously don't know any of this, so why bother? Well besides Jamie, and the twists in the plot, nothing else really._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_**Tea Time with Hagrid**_

As Jamie caught up with Harry she heard Ron say "Cheer up, Snape's always taking points off Fred and George."

"Yes, but it's not the same" he turned to Jamie, "Why does he have to hate me so much?" he asked her.

"Well Harry, I don't know why you expect me to answer that kind of question" answered Jamie while putting her hands up to show her point.

"Well, you grew up with the man, didn't you? Why was he so cold towards _you_ of all people?" asked Ron.

"Maybe he has his reasons, either way it's none of our business to go around sticking our nose were it doesn't belong."

"Which reminds me, why was Malfoy's arm around you?"

"W-what?" stammered Jamie at the question as she looked at Ron, and then Harry, "well, of course he had to, how else was he supposed to keep me from falling of my seat with all that goo on the floor"

"For the rest of the bloody hour?"

"Oh, why should I know?"

"Because you didn't say anything!"

"I didn't _notice _anything, until you brought it up"

"_Sure_"

"_Besides_, I don't consider jerks to be my friends. Let alone those who are self conceited"

And with that she turned around and walked faster towards their next class, with the two boys speeding up to catch up with her.

Lunch came soon, with subject on Snape neglected. Jamie sat next to Hermione, who was reading this big book in front of her, while she served her plate. Jamie rolled her eyes, and took the book from her.

"Hey!" shouted Hermione

"Hermione, I know you love to read and to learn new things, but lunch is the time to eat and socialize, you know?" said Jamie while closing the book and putting it in between her books.

"Fine" said Hermione while pouting a bit, Jamie smiled and started filling her plate.

After lunch Jamie and Hermione went towards their class together, laughing on the way, while trying not to get squished by the other students.

"But don't tell _anyone_ I told you that though" said Jamie.

"But how can I _not_!" said Hermione

"_Because_ there is a way for me to end up in a sudden detention if you tell any of the girls"

"Alright, alright, I won't tell. Besides it's not like I'm a big gossiper like Lavender and Parvati, I mean it's only been a week and they are total chatter boxes."

As class started, the two girls sat together. Jamie never knew that a Muggleborn student could know so much. She even noticed how detailed her notes where in _History of Magic_, where most students were half-asleep or sleeping for that matter.

Even more surprising, she noticed that she didn't speak to anyone else about anything; people only went to her when they didn't know the answer to something, or were really confused about it. Jamie wanted to change this; Hermione was not only book smart, but kind hearted as well.

The two only chatted before on the train, but that was as far as it went. Though her bossiness always got the better of her, she never intended any wrong doings. During the rest of the day, she began noticing that Hermione always seemed lonely at one point or another, and that whenever it was the end of class and Jamie went up to her, her eyes brightened up the slightest.

"I always thought Transfiguration would be the changing yourself and not an object."

"Well in a way you're correct, there are different branches in Transfiguration, depending on the year you are, the different branches you learn. That reminds me, did you finish your Transfiguration essay, I was hoping we could compare, if you don't mind"

"Sure no problem"

When Harry and Ron entered the common room later on, they found the two witches sitting in one of the tables close to the fireplace with pieces of parchments all over the table. Ron spotted Seamus and the other first year boys on the opposite table and towards them, with Harry following him. After a while Harry's curiosity got the better of him, so he went to where Jamie and Hermione were at.

"What are you two working on, that's taking up all of the table's space?"

"Oh, hello Harry, nothing much we're just finishing our work so we don't have any to do during the weekend" said Jamie while keeping her eyes on her work, she turned and smiled at him.

"Did you finish yours? Or better yet, did you even start on it?"

"Uh, yeah, umm would it be alright if I joined you two by any chance?" he asked nervously while scratching his neck.

Jamie looked at Hermione, who looked at Harry and then back at her.

"Sure, not a problem" answered Hermione

"Great I'll be back" and with that he left to get his things while Jamie and Hermione sighted saying "_Boys_" while rolling their eyes.

Thirty minutes later, you would find Harry waiting for his essay to be corrected.

"Alright, tell if me if I did it right, I'm pretty sure I missed some things" he said as he handed it to Jamie, who checked it while making some corrections once in a while, who then handed it to Hermione who did the same.

"Hey mate" asked Ron when he noticed that Harry had been sitting with the girls for a while now, "what are you doing?"

"Waiting for my essay to be done proof-read"

"Oh, okay" was all Ron said, "Well, do mind if I can go with you and meet Hagrid?"

"Sure" answered Harry, and started correcting his essay when he got it back from Hermione.

"You need to take more specific notes, and pay more attention in class" was all Hermione said.

"You going to go to Hagrid's?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, he invited Harry to go" said Ron as he sat down.

"Figures he'd do that" said Jamie while smiling and rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He owled me the same thing this morning, guess he wanted to spend time with the both of us"

At ten to four Jamie put all her things away, after checking on Harry's essay one more time, and went up to her dorm, taking her and Hermione's as well.

"Here" she said.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I almost forgot to give you the book back," explained Jamie once the book was in her hands.

"Oh thanks"

She looked towards were Harry and Ron where. They nodded their heads toward the common room door. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back in a few alright?"

"Sure, take your time" replied Hermione, who was already engrossed in her book.

Jamie turned and walked towards the common room door, only to be intersected by the Weasley twins.

"Well, well, well…" said George

"…Look who we have here" continued Fred.

Jamie smiled at their antics, they had done this to her when she snuck out of her room on many occasions to walk around and go every once in a while to the Quidditch Field throughout the past years, and so far, only the twins were able to catch her in the act.

"Hello boys" she said

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Especially this time, since there are no Quidditch Practices yet"

Jamie blushed slightly at the second statement, but made it look as if it were nothing,

"Well, if you two must know, I am going to go visit Hagrid" she said while she tried to move around them, only to be cut off again.

"Not so fast…"

"…how do we know you're not lying to us?"

"Come on, you two, have I ever lied to you guys?" she asked.

"Touché" they both said together, letting Jamie through, before remembering a time she did, only to turn around and see the door close.

"Hey! Wait a minute–!"

Jamie sighted as she closed the portrait behind.

"Wow, didn't think you knew my brothers"

Jamie jumped, and turned to see Ron and Harry waiting for her.

"Yes, well, who doesn't know the Weasley twins? Even though I was never to be seen by the students, your brothers always caught me act, and I'm still trying to figure out how…"

"Either way, sorry I made you guys wait."

"No problem" answered Harry

"Anyway, shall we get going?"

"Sure, but do you know where?" asked Ron.

"Just follow me you two."

Going down the moving staircases, passing ghosts, and paintings, they left the castle a little later, and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

Knowing what would happen if she knocked she asked Harry, "Would you like to knock?"

"Sure," shrugged Harry.

When Harry knocked they heard frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Ron and Harry jumped, while Jamie waited patiently, with a small smile on her face.

Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang —back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on, give me a sec," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Lily, Harry! Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears, while Jamie went straight to Hagrid to give him a bear hug. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"Hey Hagrid, this is Ron," Harry said as Jamie let go of Hagrid, who started to pour boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Jamie giggled a bit, since Hagrid turned to her when he mentioned the twins.

"So, I see that ye both at the same house, eh?"

"Well, that's what the hat said, didn't it?"

"Oh you know what I mean Lily"

"Why does he keep calling you Lily? Isn't you name Jamie?" asked Ron.

"Well yes, my name is Jamie, but here at Hogwarts, (she then whispered, with an exception of few), call me Lily, because of how much my mom and I are alike"

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them, while Jamie soaked them a bit in her tea making it softer to chew making them more enjoyable, as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons.

Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes while Jamie scratched his head once in a while.

The boys were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git," much to her amusement.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh knows, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it!"

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students, with apparently the exception of one.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals."

Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. Jamie leaned in a bit to see what it was. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it; Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time, while Jamie looked at him expectantly. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again.

The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.

Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package.

As they walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid.

"Leave the subject alone Harry, you don't want to know more than you already know" was Jamie said before entering the Great Hall and sitting next to Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Flying**_

As the week went by Jamie learned a lot of things she couldn't be taught before. One of those was _passion_. But it wasn't the passion such of happiness or anything that showed bliss. Instead it was the word _**passion**_, as in dislike, or maybe detest would be a more proper word for it.

She had never thought that she would see someone dislike someone else with such passion as Harry did with Draco (yes, she called him by his first name). And Jamie couldn't find a good reason to, but that might have been because she focused more on what people believed than what their parents did, even though she wasn't one to talk. She had done the same, without her even knowing it.

Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to see or put up with Draco Malfoy much. Or at least they thought, until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning, _together_.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "This is just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

She noticed that he had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else, and she couldn't blame him, it was one of the few things first years were able to look forward to.

"You don't know that, maybe you'll be a pretty good flyer." said Jamie reasonably.

"Besides, Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk," assured Ron.

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick.

Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Leaving Harry a bit out of place, always asking once in a while if Jamie ever flew, but she always answered him with the same response,

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Even though it was cruel, she didn't want him to know all the times she had snuck out of her room to go to the Quidditch Field (At least not yet), just to see the different houses during their practices or games, her attending most to the Gryffindors thanks to the help of the Weasley Twins.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Secretly, Jamie felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was, even with all the reassuring from Jamie telling her it would all be fine. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all out of their minds with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called '_Quidditch Through the Ages_.' Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later. But everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Draco's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table, always making sure either Harry or Jamie were in sight.

An old barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight, like this, and it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "…you've forgotten something…"

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, before giving Jamie a quick wink and smile.

"What was that about?" asked Ron to Jamie, once they both sat back down.

"What was what about?" Jamie asked confused, as if she didn't know to what he was referring to.

"That sly grin he gave you before walking off!" said Harry, sounding annoyed.

"Well I have _no_ idea what you two are talking about, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class" and with that she left taking only a piece of toast with her as well as her book bag.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.<p>

"Hey where's Jamie?" asked Harry as he scanned the area for her.

"Not here, that's for sure" Harry looked at him raising one of his eyebrows. "Maybe she's still with Flitwick" he shrugged, and so they made their way towards were the others were at.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk, and seemed more hyped up than most of the teachers in the school.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. _'Perhaps brooms are like horses, they can tell when you were afraid,'_ thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Harry turned around to see how the others were doing when he caught sight of something approaching them fast.

"I'm sorry I'm late Madam Hooch!" Jamie was able to say once she caught her breath.

"What took you so long young lady?"

"An errand for Professor Flitwick"

"And only an errand, right?" she looked at Jamie, her face was scowling, but her eyes were full of teasing.

Jamie blushed lightly, knowing the double meaning to the question, but still answered honestly,

"That is correct, ma'am"

"Very well, take the empty broom in the far corner."

Jamie sighted a sigh of relief as she made her way towards the only broom left, which was next to Draco Malfoy.

She stood in front of the broom, which seemed to be in better conditions than the others, she held out her right hand in front of her.

"Up" The broom jumped into her hand at once, shocking most students, with most of them having their mouths opened, some of the Slytherins, and most of the Gryffindors, those including Draco Malfoy, Harry, and most of all Ron.

She simply smiled and moved her broom so the handle touched the tip of Draco's chin.

"You might want to close your mouth Draco; you're going to let bugs fly in" she simply said while lifting her broom high enough to show him his mouth was opened.

Almost instantly he closed it when he saw her with the broom to his chin, he hadn't realized he was opened mouth, luckily it wasn't _that_ open.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years, but had faces of shock when she got to Jamie, telling everyone she was holding it in perfection. Although Madam Hooch kept looking at Jamie as if she knew something the others didn't, while she tried to look anywhere but Madam Hooch's eyes.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet! Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —?

What happened to the 'WHAM!'?

Everyone was shocked to see Neville floating 3 feet above the ground. Everyone turned to look at the only witch that had her wand out, pointed directly at Neville. Jamie turned to look briefly at Madam Hooch, who gave her a short nod, before casting off the Hovering Charm.

A thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. Jamie winced, she didn't expect for him to fall so hard. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Ms. Potter!"

"Yes, ma'am" Jamie answered as she walked towards them.

"Help me take this young man, to the hospital wing. Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get"

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him, with Jamie using a charm to bring back the flying broom, and walking off with Madam Hooch and Neville.

As they were walking, Neville kept whimpering every once in a while.

"I'm _so_ sorry Neville…" said Jamie, once she couldn't take the guilt any longer.

"It's not your fault Jamie; I must really be thanking you"

"But Neville –"

"If it weren't for you I would've probably broken more than my wrist"

"Still…"

"Lily, please! Just let the boy give his gratitude towards you, and stop trying to blame yourself!" Madam Hooch said.

"But–"

"Lily?" asked Neville.

"Uh…" '_Oh oh_,' thought Jamie, she forgot that not many students at Hogwarts knew that she was familiar with the teachers…ALL the teachers, with the exception of one really.

"Look we're here" said Madam Hooch, saving Jamie the long explanation.

She pushed open the door to the Hospital Wing to be greeted by the matron, Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened to him this time?" she asked as she checked Neville's wrist.

"He broke his wrist after falling of his broom" responded Madam Hooch.

"Ms. Jamie, if you would be as kind as to tell Professor McGonagall that Mr. Longbottom won't be able to hold his quill today for the rest of class. Although please tell her that I will be keeping him, to make sure everything is well," asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course" she responded, she smiled an apologetic smile towards Neville, and left.

'_Hmm, knowing Aunt Minnie, she's probably, in her office.' _ She thought to herself as she walked towards the Transfiguration corridor.

Once Jamie got there she knocked the door to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Enter," came the stern voice of her favorite teacher/aunt.

"Hello, Aunt Minnie," said Jamie as she poked her head in first while smiling.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" asked Professor McGonagall, after looking up from her work, to realize it was Jamie,

"Shouldn't you be class?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was," said Jamie, before receiving a stern look, "wait, there's more!"

The Deputy Headmistress relaxed her gaze.

"Well, I _was_ in class – will you let me finish?" Professor McGonagall had given her another disapproving look, "where was I? Oh yeah, I was class – don't – and we have flying lessons with Madam Hooch, well Neville –"

"Say no more, how long?"

"Uh…until the end of the —" Jamie stared open mouthed, at the window in back of the Transfiguration teacher.

She looked at Jamie confused and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Huh! Oh yeah, I-I was just – never mind" she shook her head trying to get the imagine out of her mind.

'_No, there's no way Harry's on his broom, just __**no**__**way…**__right?'_

"Anyway, umm, she just said for the rest of the d– Oh My God!" Jamie screamed at the end. Professor McGonagall turned around.

Jamie couldn't believe what she just saw. Harry shooting straight down forward, like a bullet at full speed ahead, going after what seemed Neville's Remembrall.

"Oh Merlin, I can't watch," said Jamie as she covered her eyes, but peeked slightly through her fingers.

"He made it!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"What?" Jamie took her hands off her face, just in time to see Harry land near the other Gryffindors.

"Thank goodness he's alright," she sighted, "Right, Aunt Minnie?"

Jamie turned only to find she wasn't there.

"Aunt Minnie?"

Realization came to her in less than a second as her eyes grew big.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she said as she ran out the office, looking for the Deputy Headmistress.

'_Harry, I really hope a good explanation for why you were in your broom when Madam Hooch, specifically told us __**not**__ to!' _She thought as she got closer to where the students where.

'_Why?'_ asked Harry.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Jamie cursed to herself, _'That's why'_

"Never — in all my time at Hogwarts!"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how dare you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now, _both_ of you." She said turning around to face Jamie.

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle.

"Aunt Min – I mean Professor McGonagall, aren't exaggerating a little?"

"You know the rules, Lily"

"But–"

"No buts, now come on you two."

He was going to be expelled, she just knew it. She wanted to say something, _anything_, to defend her brother, but seeing the look on her guardian, she knew she had to keep quiet. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at them; they had to jog to keep up.

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to Harry. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her, and Jamie beside him. She looked worried from what she can see, she knew that he hadn't done anything bad, but school rules were school rules, and there was nothing she could do.

After some time, Jamie started to bite her thumb nail in her nervousness; she honestly didn't know what to do. Harry grabbed her hand slowly, as if testing if it was alright. She stopped biting her nail and looked at him with worry in her eyes. He smiled a small smile to her, like she had done to him before the train ride. She gladly accepted and smiled back.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

'_Wood_?' thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?

'_Why __**him**__?'_

"Who's that?" Whispered Harry.

"He's a fifth year, who is–"

Jamie stopped when she realized what she was about to say, and smiled.

Wood, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you three," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry, but confused at Jamie, who hadn't stopped smiling.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys and Jamie.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker," she said while smiling at the last part.

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply.

"I knew you'd make it! You're a natural in a broom!" said Oliver as he picked Jamie and spun her around the class.

"Oliver! Put me down!" she said as she started getting red as her hair.

"Why should I? You just made me the happiest person in this school, that I could kiss you right now!" he said as he hugged her tightly, while her feet were still dangling in the air.

"But it's not me!" she screamed.

"Huh?" He looked at her as if he had misheard by mistake.

"I said 'it's not me"

"What do you mean? If it's not you, then who is it?" he asked as he put her down slowly.

Jamie walked towards Harry.

"It's him," she said was she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Oliver I'd like for you to meet my twin brother, _Harry _Potter."

"Wait, so when you said 'Potter," he turned to the Gryffindor Head, then back to Harry and Jamie, "you meant him?" He pointed to Harry, slowly as he realized what was going on.

Jamie nodded her head.

"But-but, but you were great, maybe even perfect…" he said to Jamie with disbelieve.

"I may be great, but I'm not perfect, he is," her voice was shinning with pride.

"The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it," intervened Professor McGonagall, "Was that your first time on a broomstick, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive, and didn't even scratch himself; Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." She continued.

Oliver was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Harry?" he asked excitedly.

"Oliver's captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," explained Jamie.

"Alright, but – is this why you were smiling the whole time?"

"Pretty much, sorry, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look at Severus in the face for weeks…"

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Her smile was more distant, it was as if she had gone somewhere distant. Jamie knew where she had gone, she looked down and smiled, maybe she and Harry weren't so different from one another, or their parents for that matter.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to post this as soon as I finished, sorry if I was taking too long :(

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except for my own OC :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_**The Forbidden Third Floor Corridor**_

"You're _joking_."

It was dinnertime, and Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it once Harry told him what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall and Jamie.

"_Seeker?_" he said. "But first years never—you must be the youngest house player in about—"

"—a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed; he just sat there and gaped at Harry.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us, although we still think that Lils over there is our top choice, but we'll see in practice."

"What was that about me, you two?" asked Jamie who was only a two seats away from their little group.

"Nothing!" they both said together, but Jamie wasn't convinced, whenever the Weasley twins said her nickname, it mostly always meant nothing but trouble, either way she went back to her conversation with Neville.

"Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

As soon as the twins had disappeared, Draco went up to them, with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

Jamie turned to see who he was talking to, but of course it was Harry. _'Really, does he not have anything else to do?'_

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.

'_You know what I'm not going to get involved, this is their problem, not mine, well…as long as they don't involve me into something completely stupid, __**then**__ will it become my problem!"_

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "Jamie's his second, who's yours?"

"I'm his what?" asked Jamie, she didn't really know what was going on since she stopped paying attention, but was brought back because she heard her name.

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up for a reason.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that room's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then at Jamie, who was showering them with glares.

"What's this about the trophy room at midnight?" she hissed at them, as she sat right in front of Ron.

"A wizarding duel," gulped Ron.

Shocked, she spoke louder than necessary, "A wizarding duel!"

"Shh," shushed Ron.

"Just what were you thinking Ron? I can't get in trouble, do you know how many of these teachers now me _personally_, if they hear about this, you can be sure that I won't be able to live this down until Christmas, of _next_ year!" she half-yelled, half-whispered.

"Umm, actually I wanted to ask you something," said Harry a bit timidly.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked perplexed by the sound of his voice, but Ron only shook his head, and made signs telling him not to ask anything.

"What's a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what did Ron mean by you being my second?"

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jamie, her face showing disbelief, "you signed him up for this, when he doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into!"

"I thought he knew; everyone knows what a wizarding duel is!"

"He's been raised by Muggles more than three-fourths of his life! Of course he doesn't know! Just what were you thinking?"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I forgot!" he half-yelled back at her, but just as Jamie was about to talk back to him, she got cut off by Harry,

"So, what is a second?"

Jamie sighted, she didn't want to get stressed about something so trivial, stupid, and completely unnecessary, so she just pinched the ridge of her nose and said, "A second, is a person who takes over the duel if you die."

Catching the look on Harry's face, Ron added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage, well except for Jamie here, but I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"Ron, this isn't about Harry refusing or agreeing; it's about Harry not being able to break anymore rules, considering that you got lucky that our Quidditch team doesn't have a seeker, and that Professor McGonagall happens to have a soft spot for Quidditch."

"McGonagall likes Quidditch?" asked Ron.

"Yes, she does, and I'm not going to help you with this, you'll have to substitute me Ron, because there is nothing you can do, that will make me go to that room at midnight, end of discussion!" With that she put a slice of treacle tart in her plate and began to eat her dessert.

"So what happens if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked Ron, noticing that Jamie needed some time to cool off.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me," two people said at the same time, one was Jamie as for the other was behind her.

Both Harry and Ron looked up to see Hermione.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron, Jamie kicked him under the table,

"Ow!" He looked at her while he was rubbing his knee, but she only gave him a look that said do-you-really-have-to-talk-to-her-like-that?

Although Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry,

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered, only to be kicked in the shin, "Ow!"

"Will you stop that?" he whispered to Jamie.

"I'll stop whenever you stop," whispered back Jamie.

"—you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"Well, it's really none of your business," said Ron.

Hermione was about to say something, but Jamie spoke to her,

"Don't even bother Hermione, you see _some_ people don't care about others, and their efforts," she said only she was talking directly at Ron, since she knew Harry had nothing to do with it. She then stood up and left, Hermione following behind her.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

"Jamie, are sure about this?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, it's not like they won't go, no matter what I say, they'll probably still go either way."

"I know, but he's your brother isn't her?"

Jamie stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Yes, but I can't risk going with them, as tempting as it sounds…"

As Hermione told the Fat Lady the password, Jamie noticed someone had been following them,

"Besides," she said a bit louder than before so the person could hear her, "I know for a fact that if Harry goes, he'll go because he isn't afraid of any snakes," with a smirk on her face she just walked in.

"What was that about? I thought you said you didn't want Harry to go"

"Let's just say that some people aren't meant to sneak around," she smiled.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe I should go, just to see if my hunch is correct," she said as she made her way to the girls dormitory.

Harry lay awake listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep. Ron had spent all evening giving him advice, although most of it wasn't very helpful really. There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck breaking another school rule today, and what Jamie said kept ringing in his ears,

'_Ron, this isn't about Harry refusing or agreeing; it's about Harry not being able to break anymore rules…'_

On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.

"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."

They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them,

"I can't believe you're going to do this after all, Harry."

Harry stiffened, and looked behind him as a lamp flickered on, "Jamie, Hermione."

Jamie was sitting on the chair, while Hermione rested on the arm rest. Jamie looked like royalty with Hermione as her bodyguard by the way they were sitting, and the dim light only enhanced it.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" they both snapped at him.

"I almost told your brother," said Hermione, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this," Ron opened his mouth to talk back, "_but_, Jamie convinced me she had a plan."

Harry only looked at Jamie with disbelief, _'Just a couple of hours ago you told me not to go.'_

'_Yes, but that was before I caught a little snake wondering about,' _she smirked.

'_So then, are we going?'_ he asked.

'_Well I am your second aren't I?'_ she replied as she stood up.

"Go back to bed, we do not need you!"

"Oh really now, because I'm pretty sure I know more spells to help Harry and Jamie in their 'duel' than you do"

"Come on," Harry said to Jamie. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

"Just go to bed! I'm sure Jamie will take care of it!"

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole.

"Go away!"

"All right, but I warned you, just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow after Harry gets caught because of your loud mouth! You're so —"

But what Ron was, they never found out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go; we're going to be late."

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are _not_."

"Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry and Jamie sharply.

"I heard something. It was a sort of snuffling," said Jamie quietly.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.

"I don't know, I can't see," responded Harry.

"Hold on," said Jamie as she took out her wand, and whispered, "_Lumos_"

The tip of her wand glowed bright for a moment, but then dimmed. When they were close enough, they saw that it wasn't Mrs. Norris, but Neville. He was curled on the floor, fast asleep, though he jerked awake by the light of Jamie's wand.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's '_Pig snout_' but it won't help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere," said Ron.

"How's your arm?" asked Jamie.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

Jamie sighted a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Neville smiled timidly at her.

"Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —" rushed Ron.

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

They all shuddered at the thought of seeing the Bloody Baron at night.

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him how to use it, but then seeing the how Harry was getting a bit impatient, she closed it and followed him after Jamie.

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky and didn't, even though he knew Jamie would find a passage from somewhere to hide them. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by slowly.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

"Don't think so lowly of me, weasel," said Draco.

They all turned around to see him walking in quietly from the opposite door they had come from.

"Didn't think you were coming," said Harry.

"I wasn't really, until a little birdie told me that I was being called a coward."

They all seemed confused, none of them had called him a coward, at least not that they knew anyone would hear, they only said so in the common room, where everyone agreed and there was never an argument about it. Although Jamie only smirked at what he said, it seemed as her hunch was correct.

"Wait a minute," said Hermione as she saw Jamie smiling, "so this is what your hunch was?"

The boys turned to look at the redhead, who was still looking at Draco with a smile on her lips, whom they thought would never call anyone a coward and only saw the good in people, who was an angel, a princess to them even, but all that shattered as they heard her reply,

"Something like that, although I never thought that I would be right."

"Suppose you were," responded Draco, "though I'm curious how did you really know that someone was following you?"

Jamie smiled, "let's just say that it isn't the best place to hide where there are plenty of portraits, she wasn't very careful about that."

"Oh, so you know that my little birdie is a she, huh? Well, what is the birdie's name?"

"Oh, I don't know I think it was something along the lines of, oh I don't know say, Pansy Parkinson."

"How are you so sure it was her?"

"I've been in this castle long enough to know each painting personally, so they might have leaked it out while I was inside our common room."

"Truly cunning, Professor Snape was right, how is it that you never made it to Slytherin?"

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'd rather be with the brave than with the sly."

"We'll see after tonight," he winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" shouted Ron, "Is this a flirt off or a wizard's dual?"

"Shh," they all told him.

"And we're not flirting!" Draco and Jamie hissed at him.

Then a sudden thought occurred to Jamie, "Uh, Draco,"

"What is it?"

"You told Pansy or Goyle to tell Filch that there was no one here or something like that, right? That it was all a bluff, right?"

"I told Goyle, yes, why?"

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.

"Because I don't think he did a good job," she whispered.

Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the others to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Jamie mouthed to them. Petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor, until she stopped by the one with an axe and a shield that had a serpent in shape of an 'S' with the its eyes red, unlike the others that were similar, but had yellow eyes.

"Alright this is the stop for you two," she whispered as she walked to it and pulled the axe down, and it opened a passage that was dimly lit with candles.

"This will lead you directly to the dungeons, now go!" she told them.

They didn't need to be told twice, because they ran to it. As soon they entered she placed the axe back into place, and motioned the others to hurry.

As they where scurrying, Ron asked, "Why did you help them?"

"Who said I helped them?"

"You said that, that passage led them to the dungeons."

"Exactly, I never said which part of the dungeons, by now they'll probably be caught by one of the Professors."

"What if it's Snape?"

"Oh no, Uncle Severus never patrols the dungeons, just the opposite, he patrols the Herbology greenhouses for sneaking students snogging," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Uncle_ Severus?"

"Oh shut up will you!"

They had made it the last armor in the gallery when Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into the suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing was enough to wake the whole castle.

"Run!" Harry half yelled, half whispered.

They swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going, but considering that Jamie had said nothing he figured they were going the right way or at least away from the trophy. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which was at least a mile from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," Hermione gasped, "as quickly as possible."

"Agreed," said Jamie who was leaning on the cold wall as well while fanning herself with her hand.

"Malfoy was going to trick you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off, that is before he heard what Jamie said and changed his mind. Goyle probably ended up being distracted by food or maybe even got lost and never told Filch that is was a 'bluff.'"

Harry thought she was probably right,

"You're right, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you, either of you," he apologized to Jamie and Hermione. Jamie smiled, knowing that Harry must've learned his lesson.

"It's alright," replied Hermione. She had turned a bit red, although that could've been from the running.

"Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out," Jamie tried to shush him.

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty, especially you Lilies."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves, "Ron, don't!"

But that was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear footsteps, Filch was running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled.

She grabbed Harry's wand, since Jamie was still under the Lumos spell, and tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right —please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha, ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered.

"I think we'll be okay — get off, Neville!" he said, for Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute.

"What?"

Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor, the forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads, three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

"_Fluffy_?" asked Jamie timidly, even though the only one that could hear her was Harry since she had asked the same question in her mind.

Harry groped for the doorknob, and they fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, almost flew, back down the corridor.

Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward, and they scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville looked as if he'd never speak again, and so he didn't say anything.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" she snapped.

"You didn't see what it was standing on?" asked Jamie in disbelief.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its _three_ heads."

"No, not the floor, it was standing on a trapdoor," replied Hermione.

"It's obviously guarding something," said Jamie, "But what could it be?"

She thought to herself as she walked towards the girls' dormitory, "Oh, and good night, I hope you will now think otherwise before accepting anything with a Slytherin."

Minutes past by and Hermione stood up, glaring at them, "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."

But both Hermione and Jamie had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something…Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts, and by looks of it, it was where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.

* * *

><p>If you guys could review, that would be a great birthday present I could get today, thank you :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**A Little Secret**_

The next morning, Jamie arrived at breakfast tiredly, in a good mood, but tired.

"Aw, what's wrong, Lilikins?" asked George, when he saw Jamie yawn for what seemed like the 10th time.

"Didn't get a good night sleep?" continued Fred.

"Back off, will you?" she replied tiredly.

"Come on, what's the problem?"

"Did you do something _bad_?"

"Like breaking the rules?"

Jamie chocked on her juice.

"Bingo!" the both chorused.

"So what _did_ you do?"

"_Nothing!_"

The twins looked at her with spectacle eyes.

"Look, I just helped my brother from getting into more trouble!"

"And what does that have to do with seven of you in the trophy room at midnight?"

"What?" she asked in disbelieve, "How? How did you know we were in the trophy room last night?"

"Oh, I don't know," the Weasley twins put on a gesture of not knowing.

"Just you wait, one of these days I'll find out how you do it," and with that the twins left, leaving her to herself.

"Morning, Jamie!" said Ron.

"Morning," yawned Harry.

"Morning, you two," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee with milk.

As they talked to each other, Jamie's mind seemed to have traveled to what had happened last night. She didn't want to get involved with a dog that big, especially when it had _three_ heads! But she couldn't help let her curiosity get the better of her.

She shook her head, '_No, Jamie, you mustn't, when something like that is __**inside**__ it must mean that it isn't for students to wonder about.'_

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.

"Or both," said Harry.

'_And yet again, the two people next to me can only think about that,'_ she thought to herself.

"Are you really going to wonder about that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "We almost got bitten in two by that thing!"

"Yes, but we didn't," he replied

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, yes I am, and is that a problem?"

"Oh, forget about it!" she said mid-furiously.

"In any case, Jamie," started Harry. Jamie turned her attention towards him, "you seemed to know that dog."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"You called it 'Fluffy' I think it was."

"That thing has a name?" said Ron.

"No, and I think your confusing it for something else, because when you say 'Fluffy' I think cute and small, not huge and frightening!"

"I agree with her, Harry, I don't think that _thing_ can be anywhere near being 'Fluffy.'"

"True, maybe I'm over thinking things," he said, "by the way; do you think Malfoy got in trouble last night?"

"One way to find out," she replied and looked behind her shoulder discreetly, what she saw was a pair of gray eyes staring back at her, but they weren't furious, they were kind. She turned back and faced them. "I'm gonna go with no."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

"Yes, why?"

"Because it seems he keeps glaring at me," he replied.

"And you find this new because?"

"I didn't do anything to the dirty git!"

"I thought we had already established that he hates you just because!"

"We did," replied Harry, "I don't see how he finds this new"

"Neither do I," she agreed.

"What is that supposed to mean you two?" Ron asked.

"It means, you need to more aware of your surroundings," she said and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To class, I don't want to spend my whole morning here!"

"We still have 10 more bloody minutes! What's the rush?"

"Ron, language! And there is no rush, but unlike someone I'm not going to sit around and not do anything even when I didn't understand my transfiguration lesson!" she walked away, even though that there were now 2 pairs of eyes on her, and they were both from the Slytherin Table.

"You'd think we did something wrong," Ron told Harry.

"Me?" Harry asked astonished, "I don't know what you're talking about! I wasn't the one that kept pestering her for answers."

Ron blinked, "I swear mate I think she's rubbing off on you."

"I know and it's creeping me out a bit," replied Harry.

"Do I still have to talk to McGonagall though?"

"Well, you don't have to, but if you don't then you can get points off without her hearing your reason _**or**_ you can talk her and see if she's flexible."

"Maybe it's a good she's rubbing off on you."

"I don't know anymore," replied Harry as he got up and walked to class.

For days, they kept thinking of ways to get back at Malfoy, since they had found out that he hadn't gotten in trouble, Jamie disapproved of it, but couldn't help but smile lightly when they referred it as "returning the favor." But it seemed that they're waiting wasn't for long, when it arrived by mail during breakfast.

The owls flooded into the Great Hall like every morning, but the attention of everyone was caught by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Interested as everyone else, Harry was surprised and amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him and Jamie, knocking their bacon and toast to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a Harry ripped open the letter first, while Jamie looked at the Head Table to see a very strict teacher smile.

'_Guess the broom arrived,'_ she thought to herself.

"And you guessed correctly," said Harry, as he handed her the letter

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Ron was looking at the parcel with wide eyes, his mouth open enough to see the food inside.

"Oh, gross," she said as she handed him the letter.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Just read," she told him, and turned to Harry, whose eyes were shining.

"Excited, aren't we?" she teased.

"Yeah, very! I don't think there's anyone here happier than me at this moment!"

"Just wait until Oliver sees it."

"Wanna come?"

"Who, me?" she asked.

"Sure, I mean, is if it's alright with you," he looked at her with anticipation.

"But, wouldn't you want to take Ron with you instead?" she asked unsure.

Harry thought about it for a minute before saying, "You're right, but I rather have you, since you seem to calm me down when I get nervous."

Jamie smiled, "Alright, _but_ you don't say a word of what you see."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know what I mean, when we get there tonight,"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" they heard Ron moan enviously, "I've never even touched one."

The two boys sat there, their eyes glued to the parcel, "Oh for goodness sake, just go to your dormitory and opened it there if you can't wait!"

At once, they stood up and left the hall quickly with the parcel in hand, it seemed that they really couldn't wait before their first class started.

Jamie sat there and finished her breakfast, she noticed Hermione wasn't there, and knowing the fact that she was still cross with Harry and Ron, she didn't have to guess why she was in a bad mood when she got to class.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" she still asked.

"Everything is perfectly fine!" she said as she furiously wrote her notes. Jamie thought that if she didn't take Hermione's mind off Harry and Ron, she might be setting her quills and parchment on fire! Not knowing what to do, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hermione, would you like to see my quarters?"

Hermione stopped writing to look at her strangely, "What do you mean your quarters? We all share the same dorm."

"Yes, but I meant my quarters here, for the past 10 years, where I have been staying," she said although she thought, _'What am I thinking! I haven't even shown or rather yet even __**told**__ Harry!'_

"You mean; it's inside the school?" she asked cautiously.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, "That's right, _and_ only a handful of people can go in there, so what do you say?"

Hermione paused, and asked, "Straight after dinner?"

"Sure," Jamie replied happily.

Soon, dinner was upon them, and as soon as the boys had finished their dinner, they were gone like the wind.

"What's their rush?" asked George.

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself," replied Jamie, '_unless they haven't opened the parcel yet',_ she thought to herself.

"So," said Fred.

"So?" asked Jamie.

"You're joining the Quidditch team, aren't you?"

"I can't, remember, first years aren't allowed."

"Yes, but Harry got in."

"He is an exception."

"So are you."

"How?"

"You're Harry's _**twin**_! They have to let you!"

"You two are twins and if I remember correctly you weren't given special treatment _**because**_ you're twins."

"Yes, but we aren't Harry _**Potter**_'s twin."

"Where are you two going with this?"

"For you to go to McGonagall and beg her to let you in the team," they chorused.

Jamie only looked at them, "You're _**joking**_, right?"

"But, Jamie you are amazing! We even heard that Madam Hooch has never seen someone hold onto a broom properly on their first try!"

"Yes, but that is because you two and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team taught me how to fly!"

"Come on Lils," they begged.

"No!" she responded.

"But –"

"No 'but' I will try out for the team next year!"

"But we won't _**need**_ a member next year."

"You don't need one _**now**_! So what's the difference?"

They thought for a minute, before saying in a low voice, "You can spend more time with Oliver."

Jamie blushed slightly because of the way the two were looking at her. Jamie had somehow developed a crush on the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain last year. She couldn't remember how it had happened, but the fact still remained that she somehow felt attracted to him.

"It," she said in a whisper, "is a small crush that will go away when I enter third year."

"You keep telling yourself that, but do really believe it?" asked George.

Jamie hesitated for a minute, as much as she liked Oliver; she knew that it would fade away eventually, since he only seemed to focus on Quidditch, and nothing beyond it.

"I don't want to, but it kind of feels like it," she said sadly.

The two boys looked at each other, and then one at a time, they hit each other at the back of their head.

Jamie giggled slightly at the sight,

"Thanks you two," she said and stood up.

The two twins looked at the young redhead, who they treated as a sister, with sad looking eyes, and wondered if their actual little sister would also act like that.

Jamie walked slowly once she was outside the Great Hall, and seemed to have been thinking thoroughly about what she had talked to the twins about because she didn't hear Hermione calling out to her until the Muggleborn caught up to her and said, "Jamie!"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Finally," said Hermione, "I've been calling you for a while now!"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, "it seems I might have gotten lost in thought."

"Oh, for a minute there I thought you forgot."

Jamie was about to ask what, but then she remembered, "Well, since we finished dinner, let's go then."

They walked through many corridors and passed many paintings until they made it to their destination.

"Well, here we are."

They had stopped in front of a blank wall.

"Not to burst your bubble, Jamie, but this is just a blank wall," she said.

She looked at her strangely, before saying, "Oh, that's right, I forgot."

"What?"

"Take out your wand Hermione."

"Alright, but why?"

"Okay, now point your wand and repeat after me."

Hermione did as she was told; she raised her wand and waited for Jamie to say the words,

"_Societas perfecta dilectio._"

"_Societas perfecta dilectio!_"

The tip of Hermione's wand glowed before the entire wand glowed, followed by a white outline that seemed to outline Hermione. Hermione tensed as she felt something strange inside her.

"Relax, Hermione," said Jamie in a reassuring voice. Hermione turned to see Jamie in the same white outline as her.

"But, what's happening!" she asked a bit scared.

"The castle is only seeing your friendship towards me," she replied.

"The castle is?"

"Well, the room really."

"I don't understand"

"This room wasn't originally part of the castle, it was created by the professors so that I would be allowed to stay, each professor put in a trait that must be shown in a person before entering."

"All professors?" she asked.

"With the exception of Quirrell, of course, and another teacher I rather not mention."

As soon as she finished her explanation, Hermione's white outline seemed to change color, and the girl closed her eyes afraid of what was happening.

"Hermione, you can open your eyes now," replied Jamie.

"But the light changed color."

"Yes, and that means it approves of you."

Hermione peaked open her eyes, "what?"

"If the light fades away, it means that you aren't allowed to enter, and since there is no way to force your way in, it will erase your memory of you knowing the location. Now if the light changes color, that means you are allowed to enter," she explained.

"But how? There is no way to enter! There is only a plain wall in front of –"

Hermione looked opened mouth as a door started forming in front of her very eyes. It was a mahogany church door that seemed to clash against the light colored walls.

"How?" she asked as she touched the door.

"Magic," was Jamie's response.

"I know, but how does it work," she wondered.

"Well, like any other door really," Jamie replied confused.

Hermione chuckled, "I meant the spell."

"Oh, that I'm not sure of," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I understand the concept of it, but aside from that, no, it was originally created by the Headmaster."

"Really?"

"Yes, from what I understand, this spell allows the holder of the wand to see the enchanted door, by looking deep inside their great desires, if the desires have any negativity in them, the spell will simply give you a memory shock, I suppose. But the words you said just now aren't the actual words; they are the keys to activating the spell."

"So what you're saying is that the words are like the trigger to the actual spell."

"Precisely," replied Jamie.

"Does that mean we have to say the words every time we want to enter?"

"No, it is only needed when entering the first time."

"What about the room? Can others see us go inside?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe not, the only time someone has ever seen me go inside would be the Weasley Twins, but they had already known of the location of this place, you might want to ask them though."

"No, thank you."

"Why not? They're really good guys, and they are also allowed to come in here, so it's not like they don't know about it."

"Yes, but they're troublemakers."

"They may be, but they have a heart of gold, or else they wouldn't be able to enter."

"Still..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said as she took her hand and led her through the door.

Hermione was amazed once she entered. The room was like any muggle bedroom. A bed and matching dresser with a mirror and desk, but what she was mostly surprised about was the many bookshelves filled with books were surrounding the room.

"Wow," was all she said.

"What?"

"I've never seen so many books in a room before! Except maybe a library but that doesn't count!" she walked towards them and scanned the titles, "You seem to have many muggle books," she said surprised.

"Every time they can, the professors try and go into the muggle world and get me one," she said as she walked to where Hermione was, "Although most of these are from half-blood and Muggleborn students from past years."

"But I thought you said only a handful of people were able to see this room"

"They are, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't see me," she explained, "Most of them were prefects, Head Boys and Head Girls, and Quidditch Captains, since they were the ones that were most responsible."

"And that would be a total of?"

"About seventy students, more or less, I think."

"What about the prefects now? And the Head Boy and Head Girl, and the Quidditch Captains?"

"The prefects know, since they had been warned when they got their letter, but –"

"Including Percy?"

"Yes," she nodded, "since I seemed sort of a loner before, the prefects from all houses were told about me in a brief explanation, not giving too much detail to who I was, but enough for them to know who I am."

"Including those from Slytherin? But why?"

"Well, until I wore the Sorting Hat on my official first day of Hogwarts, it was impossible to know which house I was going to be put in."

"This is incredible though! You seem to have magic books from all over the world and in various languages as well!"

"Would you like to take one?"

"I – I can take one? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, besides if you're looking for something that will help you understand more about the Wizarding World, I suggest, this one," Jamie said, as she grabbed a velvet worn out book from one of the top shelves. She blew slightly on the top since it seemed to be covered in dust, and coughed a bit, and gave it to Hermione.

When Hermione took it delicately in her hands she read the title: _Magic, a History of Centuries: Past to Present_; in gold, cursive font.

"Jamie, it says from past to present, just how present is it?" Hermione asked, as the redhead seemed to be looking for a book of some sort.

"I'm not really sure, the book itself is magically enchanted," she replied as she skimmed through book titles with her finger.

"Are you saying to present now?"

"Could be, the pages seemed to add by themselves since the last time I read it was 2 years ago. Although it seems to have been written in different languages, or at least taken articles from around the world."

"How many languages, thought?"

"I'm not sure, about 5 to 10, I'm guessing, maybe more," she said as she took a book from the bottom shelf, and walked towards her dresser, "the writing is pretty simple though, and the languages mostly used are English, French, and Latin, and some rare forms of Greek, Spanish, and Dutch, but they are in the level of an elementary student."

"Such an amazing book, to be written in such a simple form, is truly amazing!"

"I'm not sure what other languages there are in the book now, so here," she said given Hermione a small box.

"What is it?"

"A small box that has every dictionary of every language, Aunt Minnie gave it to me; I'm not sure what languages you might know so this is just a little bit of help."

"Are you telling me that about hundreds of dictionaries are in this tiny little box?"

Jamie giggled, "Why are you so shocked, we live in a magical world, it's to be expected right?"

"Yes, but still…" Hermione continued as she inspected the box from head to toe.

"If that's everything you want at the moment, give me a few seconds as before we leave," she replied as she went back to her dresser and through her heart shaped jewelry box.

"What are you looking for?" asked Hermione.

"My key."

"Key?"

"Since I couldn't do magic yet, or legally that is, I had to use a normal lock for this," she said as lifted up the small blue book, which seemed to be in perfect shape.

"Want me to help?"

"Sure," she said as kept looking for it.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a silver key, which is attached to a necklace with a locked that has a picture of my mom and dad."

"Is this it, then?" asked Hermione as she took something shiny from an old worn album.

"Yes, where did you find it?" she asked as she sighted in relief.

"In the edge of this," she said pointing at the album.

Jamie smiled sincerely, "Mom and dad's wedding album."

"Their wedding album?"

"Aunt Minnie was invited to the small wedding they had, and so they gave her a copy of the pictures."

"You look through it a lot, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I can tell by the way look at the album"

"Yeah," said Jamie as she looked around the room she grew up in for the past 10 years, "we better get going."

"Alright," said Hermione as she walked out the doors with the book and box in her hands, she turned around to see Jamie standing in the same place as before, "Jamie?"

"Yes?" she asked, before realizing what she was doing, "sorry, just never thought that I would come back here until summer started of course."

"Do you miss them?" she asked Hermione as she closed the door.

"Who?"

"Your parents," she answered as she led the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Sometimes," she answered, "they're like my best friends, specially my mom, you know I never really had friends, except maybe one or two in elementary."

"Is it because people of you as a bookworm?" asked Jamie lightly, but even so she could still see the pain in Hermione's eyes.

"A little, but I never meant, or actually mean to do it on purpose"

"It's alright, Hermione," continued Jamie as they passed a couple of third years who kept giving Jamie glances, "Here you might want to take that to your advantage, most Muggleborns know nothing about the Wizarding World, so you should be proud of yourself for that, even if people tell you otherwise."

"You think so?"

"I know so! You'd making Muggleborns much more enthusiastic to learn about us, about Hogwarts, about Magic! Muggleborns tend to have to overcome a hurdle that Half-Bloods and Purebloods have passed since their first steps, it's easy for them because they have an inclined view of the magical world."

"You know, you really know how to give a pep talk Jamie," the Muggleborn smiled at the redhead.

"Well, one of the things one of the Quidditch captains is mostly known for is his Pep talks, and trust me, sometimes they don't even end," she said as she walked towards the Portrait Hole.

"Jamie! Where the bloody hell were you?" asked a frantic George.

"Do you know what time it is young lady?" continued Fred.

"Why are you so late?"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"You could've given us a hint of where you'd be?"

The twins kept scolding at her, most of Gryffindor were shocked that the Weasley Twins were actually scolding someone. Jamie just sighted and looked at her watch; it had been five minutes before they had stopped their rant.

"Are you two done?" she asked nicely.

"Actually we could go on for hours," started Fred

"But, I think we gave ourselves enough punishment," continued George.

"Punishment for what?" asked Jamie curiously.

"For making you look so glum"

"Sorry for making you feel that way"

Jamie smiled at their antics, they were always trying to make her smile, and said "Thank you, you two, but you didn't have to punish yourselves in such a manner, you basically almost turned into Percy."

"Oh, Merlin, please no!"

"Anything but that Jamie, please! You're killing us," the twins started acting as if they might faint any minute.

"Oh, by the way, Harry's looking for you," said Fred as he returned to normal.

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know said something about Quidditch…"

Jamie only looked at them before realizing, "Oh shoot, what time is it?"

"Ten to seven, why?"

"I'm late," she said as she opened the portrait hole.

"For what? You just got here?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine!"

"Lily, come back here!" they yelled.

"Make me!" she laughed as she closed the portrait hole.

"Leaving so soon, Ms. Potter?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Yes, my dear Fat Lady, forgive me for coming out again after I made you open up for me, but I'm late for something."

"Be sure to be back before curfew!"

"I will!"

Jamie rushed through the halls and passages until she was called out by someone, "Jamie, is that you?"

Jamie turned around and realized it was Oliver, "Oh, it's just you, Oliver, thank goodness," she sighted in relief.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I thought you were a professor, what else?" she asked confused, slightly nervous.

"That makes sense, but what are you doing out of the common room? First years aren't supposed to wonder off you know," he winked at her.

Jamie felt her cheeks turn pink, "well, Harry wanted me to go with him to his first Quidditch practice, something about making him less nervous, I'm not sure myself," she said as she saw the confused look on Oliver's face.

"Well, since we're going to the same place, let's go together," he said.

"O-okay," she replied and walked with him towards the Quidditch pitch. By the time they got there they were laughing about the different ways they had sneaked her in to the practices and games, when entered the area, they looked around and saw no sign of Harry.

"That's odd, I'd thought Harry would be here by now?" said Oliver looking around with a large crate under his arm. Jamie looked up at the sky and smiled.

"He is," she said, "he's just testing out his new broom and the feel of the wind."

Oliver looked up and saw Harry "Hey, Potter, come down!"

Harry looked down and landed next to Jamie.

"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what you and McGonagall meant...he really is a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So –that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"Basically, yes," replied Jamie.

"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.

"You don't need to worry about it," said Jamie quickly, knowing Oliver he would want to learn more about Muggle sports, and forget about teaching Harry the ruled of Quidditch.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper – I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."

He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

"Jamie, if you'd please step away for moment," he said.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me twice," she replied walking a good five feet away from the boys.

"You don't need to go that far, you know!"

"I know, I'm just not taking any risks on how hard he'll it."

"Suit yourself," he said before turning back to Harry, "Now, I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."

He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air – it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"Oh," said Jamie, "that's gotta hurt. You alright, Oliver?"

"Peachy!" he said as the redhead walked back to them.

"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.

"Very good," said Wood.

"Er – have the Bludgers ever killed anyone." Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers –"

"— unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, Harry," Jamie reassured him, "The twins are more than a match for the Bludgers – I mean they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves if you think about it."

Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"_This_," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months; they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.

"Well, that's it – any questions?"

Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right; it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, watching Jamie carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch, while Jamie watched from the stands smiling the whole time Harry managed to catch balls.

Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch Cup will have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle, with Jamie in between, "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

"You really think we'll win this year, don't you?" Jamie asked Oliver.

"Of course! With Harry on the team, and you joining as soon as you can, there's no way we can lose!"

"Oh, not you, too!"

"Come on, Lils," teased Oliver, "you can spend more time with me."

"I already had about four years with you, and why does everybody use that excuse?" she said while blushing.

"Because everyone knows you _love_ me," he replied while putting his arm around her.

"Oh, please, your ego is big enough as it is," she said, slightly snuggling closer to him, "besides, who ever said that I _love_ you?"

"Well, you just did, just now, so that counts," he said walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"No fair, Oliver," she said childish.

"Who says I have to be fair?" Oliver replied.

"Quidditch officials do," she answered back.

"Touché," he said going inside the common room, leaving Jamie and Harry outside alone. Harry just looked between the portrait whole and his twin sister before saying,

"So when you said –"

"Yeah, I kind of have a crush on Oliver," she continued for him while blushing lightly, "not a word, okay? You promised."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not the only one that knows?"

"Yeah," she continued looking down at her shoes, "the whole Quidditch team knows, except for Oliver of course, he's too focused on Quidditch to notice, which is fine by me," she continued as she walked inside the portrait.

"How come?" he asked as he followed her inside.

"Because it makes it into a little secret," she winked at him as she walked towards Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Well, it's been so long since I've updated, I feel terrible, but I'll try to update as much as I can, though I don't want to get any hopes up since here in my hometown in Peru the Internet comes and goes.

As for my reply to **anthony37**, no Jamie doesn't know about the abuse Harry's been through since it's something Harry has to tell her himself. I don't think it would be right for someone other than him to tell her about how he is treated in his living prison of hell. Also, I Jamie were to get married, her husband wouldn't become Lord Potter since the Wizarding World is so old fashioned I doubt a woman's last name would matter in the name of money unless she is a widow, the husband on the other hand would stay as Lord whatever he is, and Harry would become Lord Potter when he becomes of age. And yes Sirius will speak to Harry and Jamie respectively about everything that is going on between them. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_**Troll Invasion**_

Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. Jamie had been right when she said Hogwarts will be like home to him, comparing it to Privet Drive, this place felt more where he belonged. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan, while Jamie took pity in Neville, who had been trying to catch Harry's eye.

Ron, however, was working with Hermione. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived. Every once in a while they would shoot glares at the two of them, while the twins would just shrug and give an apologetic smile.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it – Harry had to put it out with his hat.

Jamie chuckled at what happened over at Harry's table, only to remember she had a partner as well when Neville said, "Oh forget it! I'll never be able to make this feather float!"

"Don't give up Neville," encouraged Jamie.

"But it's been 40 minutes, and I haven't been able to make rise the slightest!"

"Have you forgotten who your partner is?" she asked in mock hurt, "I grew up with the teachers, so I won't stop helping you until you make it rise at least a foot from your head."

"But Jamie, it's impossible–"

"It's only impossible is you say it is, now come on, try it with me one more time," she said as she rolled up her sleeves.

Neville did the same, and copied everything Jamie did, "now, the trick here is to control your breathing, since getting aggravated doesn't make it do anything," she explained, "now try it after me," she flicked her wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather rose slightly higher until it barely reached the top of their shoulders, before falling back to where it had been.

"Now, your turn Neville," she said.

"I-I don't know Jamie," he replied nervously.

"Come on, Neville, you'll never know unless you try," she encouraged him.

"Alright," he said, he took a deep breath before saying "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Their feather rose slowly at first, reaching the halfway the height when Jamie levitated it, before dropping down again.

"You did it, Neville!" exclaimed Jamie as she hugged him.

"You're right, I did it," he said after she let go, she could tell he was blushing slightly.

"Great! Now keep working on it!"

"What about you? Don't you have to work on it?"

"I already made it reach our shoulders or barely at least, now you have to levitate it higher than that."

"Alright," he said determined While he continued to work on their feather, Jamie heard Ron shouting.

"_Wingardium_ _Leviosa!_" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa; make the _'gar'_ nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

By the end of class Ron was in a bad mood, and Jamie was asked to stay behind by Professor Flitwick once more to thank her for helping poor Neville. Harry accompanied Ron to their next class while he kept ranting on about Hermione as they pushed through the ocean of students.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry, "she's a nightmare, honestly! How much do you want to bet Jamie's only pretending to be her friend because she pities her?"

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you," Harry told Ron.

"So," said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

When Jamie had gotten to their next class, she noticed that Hermione wasn't there and hadn't seen her all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard someone say that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked more awkward at this, but the moment they had entered the Great Hall, Hermione was put out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Jamie walked directly to them and slammed her hands directly in front of Ron before saying angrily,

"_What_ did you do to Hermione, Ron?"

Ron gulped down loudly, "N-nothing, why?"

"Because I just heard Parvati tell Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom, so explain yourself!"

"How can you assume it was me?"

"_Because_ you were her partner, and she was walking right behind you to tell you something!"

"You can't prove anything!"

"Oh really? Watch me," Jamie narrowed her eyes, she turned to Harry and asked delicately, "Do me a favor Harry, call the twins."

"What do my brothers have anything to do with this?" asked Ron.

"You'll see," she answered. As Harry called over the Weasley twins, Ron looked at Jamie, frustrated and confused, as she got a cup of water and wet her fingers before pocking her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, but he didn't get a respond since Fred and George were now behind him.

"What is it, Lily?" asked Fred, Jamie didn't answer, she only kept her head down in her hands.

"Is everything alright?" asked George as he reached towards her, Jamie shook her head and backed away slightly from his hand.

"Then what's the matter?" asked Fred delicately. Jamie raised her head slowly to show her eyes had tears in them.

The twins faces turned slightly dark, "Who did this to you? Who made you cry?"

Jamie looked away before her eyes darted back to Ron and away again, Fred and George put a hand each on his shoulder, "Hey Ronniekins," they said lightly, Ron gulped, then their voices lowered even though they were smiling, "what did you do to Lily to make her cry?"

"Nothing, I swear!" he said slightly pale, he had never seen the twins act like this at home, apparently Jamie was special to them.

"Lily?" asked Fred.

Jamie looked at him directly in the eye, "He won't tell me what happened to Hermione, she hasn't gone to class and it isn't like her and I'm starting to think she's avoiding me and I don't know why, but he was the last person she was with and he won't tell me anything."

"Ron?" they both asked him.

Ron gulped rather loudly before answering, "I-I didn't tell her anything and I didn't _do_ anything! I swear, I guess she overheard me tell Harry about how she doesn't have any friends."

"Why on earth would you say something like that about her?" asked Jamie.

"Because it's true, you're just pretending to be her friend since she doesn't seem to have any!"

"Ron, I am her friend!" she sighed in frustration, "Honestly, do have a brain the size of a pea?"

Jamie left the hall frustrated, how could he be so blind to see that she and Hermione were becoming real good friends. Jamie stopped walking when she spotted the two people whom she had overheard not so long ago.

"Parvati! Lavender!" she called out to them.

"Jamie!" said Parvati.

"What can we do for you?" asked Lavender nicely.

"You see I was wondering if you knew where Hermione is."

"I don't know, but I think she's still in the girl's bathroom."

"Really? Thank you so much Parvati, Lavender!" Jamie turned around to the direction of the girls' restroom.

"Jamie!" Lavender called out.

"Yes?"

"Why do you care so much?" asked Parvati.

"Because she's my friend, wouldn't you?" Jamie replied with a sincere smile and went towards the girls' restroom.

She soon made it to her destination, and she knew she was in the right place when she heard quiet sobs coming from one of the stalls.

"Hermione?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Go away."

"Hermione, it's me Jamie," she replied, walking over to the stall where she heard Hermione's voice from.

"Leave me alone!"

"Hermione," Jamie put her hands on the stall, "why are you acting like this?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Go away! I don't need your pity!"

"What are you talking about?" now she wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"I heard that you were taking pity on me by being my friend."

Jamie was confused for a minute, before she realized that this was what Ron had said about her. She didn't know why, but she started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Hermione hurt.

"Oh no, it's not about you, I just never thought that you would be so gullible like that," she hurriedly tried to explain.

"Then it's true?" Hermione said horrified.

"No!" Jamie said horrified, "I just can't believe that you'd think I would befriend you because I pitied you."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time someone's done that to me."

"Hermione, open up please, it feels really weird talking about this to a door stall you know."

Slowly, Hermione opened up the stall door, "So you don't pity me then?"

"Of course not! On the contrary I envy you!" Jamie admitted.

"What's there to envy? I'm just a bookworm."

"That's just it! You're _just_ a bookworm; I on the other hand, know too much without really wanting to know, I just know because I grew up with teachers!"

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Jamie," she hugged the red-head tightly.

"Hey, don't worry; we all make mistakes," Jamie replied as she hugged back her friend.

When they broke apart, Jamie started to smell something.

"Hey, do you smell that?"

"Isn't it coming from the toilets?" asked Hermione.

"Normally the answer would be yes, but—" Jamie stopped in mid sentence as she gagged, "what is that horrible smell?"

"It smells like old socks and the public toilets that no one cleans."

In a matter of seconds, Jamie stiffened. She noticed that they weren't alone in the restroom. Its small head peered in while its ears waggled.

"Hermione, whatever you don't make any sudden moves," Jamie explained cautiously.

"Why?" she asked worried.

"Because we happen to have an unwanted visitor."

The two witches stared dumbfounded at the troll. It was twelve feet tall, and its skin was dull, granite gray. Its great lumpy body looked like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. Its short legs were thick like tree trunks with flat, horny feet. And the huge wooden club it carried was dragged along the floor of the restroom due to its long arms.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered.

Jamie looked around the room, and saw that their only way out was the door.

"Let's try and go outside and ask for help," she replied, "if anything, move slowly, trolls are really stupid, so they won't notice small movements."

"Alright."

As the two girls slowly started making their way to the door, the trolls roared and smashed his club in one of the stalls, scaring them so much that they forgot to stay quiet and scream. Jamie took out her wand and started to recite the first spell that came to mind, but her wand was flung away suddenly when she got hit by blast of cold water.

"No! My wand!"

Her valuable wand was now somewhere in the mess of debris. Much to their distress though, the troll was making its way towards them slowly and smashing everything it could.

Then there was a sound as if something had hit the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from the girls. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Still scared, the girls didn't dare move from their spot against the wall at any cost. Jamie saw the troll hesitate from behind its back as it lifted its club.

"Oy, pea-brain!" she heard Ron yell.

She looked around for the source of his voice and soon realized that he was on the opposite side from where they were. He had thrown a metal pipe, but the troll didn't seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, only the yell. It paused again and turned its ugly snout towards Ron. Too focused on what might happen to Ron, she didn't notice that Harry had been with him and had run around the troll to get to them.

"Come on, run, _run_!" He yelled to the two of them, trying to pull Hermione, who was closest, to the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall on the floor with her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to have driven the troll berserk, because it roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid. He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but he did feel when Harry's wand had gone from his hand to one of its nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life, and to Jamie's horror it seemed that the troll was going to rip him off or give him a terrible blow with the club. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright and Jamie didn't have wand, so she did the only other thing she could do, yell at Ron.

"Don't just stand there! Use a spell!"

Ron pulled out his wand, not knowing what he was going to do until he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa!_"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll then swayed on the spot.

"Please don't fall back, please don't fall back" Jamie continued to whisper, until it fell flat on its face with a _thud_ that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet, shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. After a moment's pause, Hermione, who was still in the same spot as before; spoke,

"Is it – is it dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh – troll boogers," he said in disgust.

He wiped his wand on the troll's trousers, before looking at Jamie.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she kept moving piles of destroyed wood with her foot.

"I'm looking for my wand," she answered him, seeing his confused look, she continued, "I lost it when it started to break the sinks. Oh, what am I going to do if I don't find it?"

"Here let me help you," said Harry.

The two looked for the thin piece of wood but was nowhere to be found, until moments later he asked, "Hey is this it?" He was holding a neat piece of thin wood.

"Yes, thank you, Harry," she smiled at her twin.

"Here, catch!"

Harry threw Jamie's wand lightly across the small pile of debris. As soon as she caught in her hand, a sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. Jamie didn't think about it then, but now she realized what a racket they had been making, so someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet that wasn't destroyed while clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look, making him look at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. _Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?_

"Don't listen to her Professor, she's lying," interrupted Jamie, the other Gryffindors looked at her with wide eyes, "It's my fault, she's just trying to cover up for me, I dragged her into this…"

"Lily?" said the Deputy Headmistress, shocked that her own niece would do this. But she wasn't the only one that was shocked, Quirrell looked ready to faint at any second and Snape's eyes had widened at the news, while Ron, Harry and Hermione had their mouths open.

"If they hadn't found us, we'd be dead by now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish us off when they arrived."

Harry and Ron closed their mouths fast and tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, "Miss Potter, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Jamie hung her head in shame. Harry was speechless, Jamie was the last person to do anything against the rules besides Hermione, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble, lying to her most respected Professor and aunt. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Potter and Miss Granger, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Jamie left taking Hermione with her by the wrist. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Once they were inside, Hermione spoke up,

"Why did you lie?"

Jamie turned to her and asked, "Same reason you did."

The brunette looked at the floor, "Still, aren't you and Professor McGonagall really close? You shouldn't have lied to her."

"I know, but partially what I said was true wasn't it?"

Hermione smiled, "You're right."

The door to the common room opened, and Harry and Ron entered. There was an embarrassing pause before the four looked away and said "Thanks," hurrying off to get plates with their food. But from that moment on, the four became friends, there were some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them…

* * *

><p>As they entered November, the weather turned cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.<p>

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.

It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend and that Jamie wasn't mad at them anymore. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without them, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Oliver was making them do. Hermione had also lent him _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which turned out to be a very interesting read.

He learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her and Jamie from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the four of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.

They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard and noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, Jamie and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over, not seeing the fire, but seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Mr. Potter?"

It was _Quidditch through the Ages_. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape, "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg."

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

Jamie on the other hand looked sadly at the Potion's Master, just shaking her head lightly in disapproval of his behavior.

In the evening, Harry, Ron, Jamie and Hermione sat together next to a window in the Gryffindor common room while the girls checked the boy's Charms homework. They never let them copy, but by asking them to read it through, they got the answers anyway.

Harry felt restless; he wanted _Quidditch through the Ages_ back to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.

"Better you than me," they said together, while Jamie quietly nodded her head while reading a book. He had noticed she had been quiet all day not really saying much only commenting every once in a while.

'_Is everything alright?' _he asked her.

She looked up from her book and smiled at him reassuringly, _'I'm fine, don't worry'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yeah,'_

'_Jamie, I know there's something bothering you.'_

The redhead sighed and put her book down, drawing the attention of the other two, "I'll tell you when you get back, alright?"

Harry looked at his sister once more, before nodding his head, "Alright," and left the common room.

"What was that about?" asked Ron once the hole closed.

"What?"

"You know what, Jamie," said Hermione.

"Not really, now I'm actually confused."

"You and Harry just had a silent conversation with nothing," continued the brunette, "as in no signs, no eye movement nothing."

"Well, you see," she said, '_better now than never…_'

"Harry and I can speak telepathically."

Ron looked at her and did Hermione, before they burst out laughing,

"What?" she said her face turning a tint pink.

"That's a lot of rubbish you're talking," said Ron.

"Agreed"

"But I'm not!"

"Prove it," countered Ron.

"How can I prove I can speak telepathically to my brother, Ron? It's impossible."

"Then you're lying-Oof!" he said, Jamie had thrown him one of the pillows in the couch hitting him straight in the face.

"Do me a favor and use common sense," she replied.

"But Jamie, how is it possible?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she answered, "all I know is that since the start of the year banquet Harry and I have been able to do so."

"Wait, don't tell me you have been telling Harry the answers to the oral quizzes we've been having."

"No! Okay, it only happened once when we first had Potions, but that was it! I couldn't help it back then."

"Jamie that's cheating!"

"It's not! I haven't done it since then in class, I swear!"

Hermione looked into the girl's hazel eyes, "fine, if you say so…"

The girls went back to what they were doing while Ron rewrote his homework again. Moments later, Harry came in through the portrait hole and sat down next to Jamie.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked him as he sat down.

"What's the matter?" Jamie asked seeing Harry's pale face.

In a low whisper, Harry told them the horrible scene that had met his eyes when he had pushed the door ajar. Snape's robes were above his knees and one of his legs was bloody and mangled and how he was trying to wrap it in bandages before Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but had been caught by Snape himself, whose face had been twisted with fury, dropping his robes quickly to hide his legs, yelling him to get out.

"You know what this means." he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Jamie's eyes went wide, "No – he wouldn't," she said, "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try to steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe!"

"Honestly, Jamie, you and Hermione think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

"Hey, I have every right to!" she replied, "but just the thought of him doing something like that is something I just _can't_ imagine!"

That night Harry went to bed, his head buzzing the same question Ron had said moments ago. On his side, Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind – he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget…


	11. Chapter 11

Okay to start off, I am SO sorry ;-; I told myself I wasn't going to neglect this story like some writers do to their stories, but I did :c I'm the biggest hypocrite of **LIFE!** Anyway, I had a hard time with this chapter, I didn't really know what to do, so did the very first Quidditch game in the series since i have no idea how to write a Quidditch game D: although I did teak it a bit to let it flow into the story line, not that it did much difference in my opinion. For those of you who have yet to torture me for not updating at all in the 4 months I have been absent, I can not thank you enough for sticking through.

**A/N: **For those of you who keep posting reviews about how different Harry and Jamie were raised, with Jamie at Hogwarts and Harry with the Dursleys, let me point out that **Jamie does not know about the abuse Harry goes/went through with his aunt and uncle!** If you paid attention in the 1st chapter you'd realize that she doesn't really know the world outside of Hogwarts, hence making her naive and innocent to the cold, cruel truth that the world outside the walls of Hogwarts really is (although I didn't mean to make her like that, but she did so...)

Okay, long rant over x.x Enjoy the New Chapter I owed you guys since forever :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter at all o.o only my OC Jamie :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**_

Saturday morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheer full chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast, Harry," said Jamie. She noticed he hadn't had anything in his plate and kept drinking only water.

"I don't want anything," he replied.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he continued looking a bit pale.

"Harry, please, eat something, anything!" pleaded Jamie, "You're not going to last a minute if you don't eat something."

"Geez, thanks for the pep talk," he said looking at her, "Really, Jamie I'm f—"

"Don't you dare say you're fine, Harry," she countered, "Please, a bite of toast or eggs or something, but make it solid, you can't _not_ eat today."

"But –"

"Don't make me bring the Quidditch team here, Harry, I will personally go to Oliver right now if you don't eat something."

Harry looked at the redhead's eyes only to see she was dead serious, taking a slice of toast he bit it, after swallowing it, he turned to her, "There, happy?"

"Very," she said smiling before adding a sausage and a portion of scrambled eggs into his plate, "now finish."

"Jamie—"

"When you start eating, you'll notice you'll have an appetite, now please, for me?" she said while giving him puppy dog eyes.

Harry wanted to say no, but he couldn't resist the look she was giving him, "Alright, fine, you win."

"Yay!" she said before hugging him lightly and getting back to her food.

By eleven o'clock, it seemed as if the whole school was out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. The seats were raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes; that many students brought binoculars.

In the stands, Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean in the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said '_Potter for President_' and had a Gryffindor lion painted underneath courtesy of Dean. Then Hermione and Jamie had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Jamie was on her way to the Quidditch locker room to wish Harry and the team good luck, but ran into Professor Quirell on the way.

"Well, Ms. Potter, where do you think you're going?" he asked as he stuttered.

"Just to the locker rooms, I–"

"Oh no, no, no," he said turning her around a bit roughly, at his touch Jamie jumped as she felt her upper chest hurt, but it soon disappeared as he lost contact with her.

"Back to the stand you go," he said as he directed her to Gryffindor's side while barely touching her shoulders this time.

She soon found herself next to her friends completely dazed as to what had just happened.

"Hey, there you are," said Ron when reached.

"Where were you, Jamie?" asked Hermione.

"I was on my way to the lockers, but Quirell stopped me," she replied.

"How'd you get down there? Percy told me no one can go before the game starts."

"I have my ways," she replied, "look, it's starting."

From the stands Jamie could see Madam Hooch standing in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams with her broom in hand. Jamie noticed she was staring particularly at Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain. She saw both teams mounting on their broom before Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and soon fifteen brooms rose up high into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor –what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor," said Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' friend, who was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

Much into the game, Jamie tuned out Lee and watched the game, '_From Angelina to Alicia – back to Angelina – oh but Flint took the Quaffle, he shoots and – oh Oliver caught it. Gryffindor back in possession! Katie has the Quaffle – she dives around Flint and – oh no!' _Jami thought as she covered her mouth with her hands and winced, _'Bludger in the back of the head,'_ she shakes her head before looking back at the Quaffle in Slytherin possession, '_Pucey is speeding towards the goal – oh! He got blocked by a Bludger from Fred!_

'_Oh, Angelina has the Quaffle again – she's going straight to the goal, she's dodged a Bludger and she shoots – and SCORE!'_

Jamie heard the Gryffindor's cheer fill the cold air.

"Budge up there, move along," said a voice behind Jamie.

"Hagrid!" she exclaimed as she, Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," he said, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Jamie nodded in agreement and continued watching the game as Angeline scored.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan commented, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle; too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Jamie saw Harry as he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. But Jamie knew better, Harry was faster than Terence, but just as he put an extra spurt of speed – Flint blocked Harry on purpose making his broom spin off course; with Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed Jamie along the Gryffindors.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" yelled Dean.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" asked Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid on the other hand agreed with Dean, "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air," while Jamie just shook her head in disapproval at the tactic used by Slytherin as she heard Lee's commentary, who was finding it difficult not to take sides,

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating–"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you_ –"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone – I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinner, who puts it away no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Jamie watched the game with more intensity trying to see if she could spot the snitch, she knew it was nearly impossible for her to do so, but there was no harm in trying. It was then that when she noticed Harry flying higher and higher.

'_What on earth are you doing, Harry?_' she asked him.

'_Me?! I'm not doing anything – I can't control my broom!_'

"What?!" she shrieked loudly.

"Nice to know your listening to us, Jamie," Ron remarked a bit sarcastically.

"So you noticed it too?"

"Hagrid did, though I have to say your rather slow."

"Oh shut it, Ron," she said before taking Hagrid's binoculars from him, "he says he can't control his broom, but I don't understand why? He was perfectly fine during practice!"

"Well, from what I take, this is all Snape's doing," he said as he directed the binoculars towards the Potion's Professor.

She looked away from the binoculars, "really?" she said in an I-don't-believe-you voice.

"Oh, come on! Hermione said so!" he defended himself.

"Right, and I still sleep with my blankie," she shook her head as she went back to looking at Harry, he was too far up, and whenever Fred or George would try to go near him, his broom would lift him up higher.

"We just have to trust Hermione on this one, she said she'd handle it," he replied as he looked up at the sky. Jamie was getting more worried and scared as the seconds passed, "come on, Hermione, please!" she murmured in desperation.

And as if her prayers had been answered, she saw Harry clamber back on to his broom before speeding towards the ground. She took off the binoculars as she saw him clap his hand to his mouth as if he was about to be sick and hit the field on all fours and coughed up the Snitch!

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Jamie pushed her way through the crowd until she reached the field and tackled Harry into a hug.

"Merlin, Harry! Do you like giving me heart attacks whenever you're on your broom!" she cried as she squeezed him harder and let a couple of tears escape her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean to make you worry," he said before cautiously wrapping one of his arms around her since the other was holding his broom.

"Come on," she said as he took the Snitch and handed it to Oliver, "Hagrid has invited us for a small celebration," she smiled as she led the way away from the cheering Gryffindors.

Inside Hagrid's hut, Hagrid poured a cup of strong tea for them along with Ron and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Ron said, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid.

"Again, Ron," Jamie rolled her eyes after swallowing a bit of tea, "if anything, Professor Snape would probably be trying to help Harry! Why would he even think of cursing his broom anyway!"

Harry then decided to let the cat out of the bag for Hagrid, "Well, he tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"Harry!" exclaimed Jamie.

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"So it _was_ Fluffy!"she pointed an accusing finger Hagrid.

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Yes..." said Harry eagerly as Jamie nodded her head in encouragement.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it," countered Harry.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts' teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"Thank you! Finally someone's on my side!"

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?!" cried Hermione.

"Hermione, we aren't even sure about that."

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid and so do you, Jamie! I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"If anything, he could've been trying to counter it!"

"Jamie, stop trying to stick up Snape, it's 3 against 2," said Ron, "Let's just all admit that Snape was doing something to Harry's broom _and_ tried to whatever _Fluffy_ was protecting!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, the three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there."

Hagrid looked furious with himself as Jamie threw her head back as she groaned, '_You know, a little more and we would've known what's under Fluffy._'

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? :D<p>

Constructive Criticism welcomed :D Flames not so much :c

If you see a grammar mistake please tell me, I kinda rushed this chapter

**~Karie**


	12. Chapter 12

So, I wasn't going to update until Friday, but RoseGranger inspired me to post this today xD You guys are just lucky that November happens to be Inspirational Month for me :D

As to answer your wonderful comment RoseGranger, thank you so much 3 I'm glad you enjoy those little moments and yeah he does, he just doesn't want to admit it because 1) He's Draco, 2) She's Harry's Twin, and 3) She's a Gryffindor. As for my birthday, instead of it being late, it's now early xD My birthday is Jan. 5th :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Jamie (the OC the makes Draco be cute and troubled XD)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_**Christmas**_

A month after the Quidditch game passed and the weather became colder. The trees lost their leaves, the lake was frozen solid, and there were several feet of snow covering the school grounds.

The holidays were nearby and Jamie couldn't wait for them to start, she loved her adoptive aunt and uncles, but their work was a pain to do after a while, although this may have been an influence from Ron since she always enjoyed learning new spells, potions, and charms.

The cool autumn breeze in the corridors soon turned into icy chill winds that could freeze their fingers. And although the Common Room and the Great Hall had nice, roasting fires that kept them nice and toasty, they did no help down in the dungeons for Potions where they could see the mist of their breaths and keep as close to their hot cauldrons as possible.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco one day in Potions, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Of course by this he was talking to Harry. Jamie turned her head towards him and glared - Draco in returned shrunk a bit mouthed 'sorry' - '_What does he know about Aunt Petunia,_' and turned towards Harry, "don't listen to him, he doesn't know anything, just ignore him," she whispered as they measure powered spine of lionfish.

"Trust me," he whispered back, "I'm _way_ ahead of you."

She smirked a little, ever since the end of the Quidditch match, Draco had been insuperable. Even though he had tried to make fun of Harry for almost swallowing the Snitch and said that a wide-mouthed tree frog would replace him as Seeker – nothing worked since everyone was too amazed/impressed at how Harry managed to stay in his broom while it was cursed, making Draco go back to taunting Harry.

Jamie was so confused, even though they had the option of going home for Christmas, Harry had been one of the first students to jump at the opportunity of staying for the holidays when Professor McGonagall had going around making a list of students staying that day. When confronted about this, Harry seemed a little off, but in the end came clean to his sister.

At the end of their classes, he explained with great detail of his relationship to their aunt and uncle.

"You see, Jamie," he said slowly, "Aunt Petunia doesn't want anything to do with magic. She thinks that anyone associated with it is a freak…"

"Including, us?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, or rather me."

"What do you mean, Harry, you're making it sound as if they don't know about me…"

"Well, I don't know, maybe they do, or maybe they don't – but they've never told me anything about you, not even Mum and Dad for that matter."

"Harry…"

"I've spend most of my time living in a cupboard under the stairs, I don't know anything! I just – I've never known the affection you've given me these past 3 months. It feels so unreal, and every time I wake up, I'm scared to find out that it's all a dream."

"Harry," she said cautiously, "has Aunt Petunia ever lifted a hand against you?"

"No!" he said too quickly

"_Harry_."

"I-I'm serious, Aunt Petunia never hit me, but…"

"But?"

"But I guess, Uncle Vernon has…"

"Uncle _Vernon_," she said icily. And then she saw it, the images Harry was thinking about when she had repeated their uncle's name. A dark, crowded closet, a chubby old man and a small boy that resembled a pig, the burning of his Hogwarts letters, a woman with a long thin neck as she shrieked, her face like that of a horse, the blond old man who seemed to take great pleasure in making her brother's live miserably by making him do all the hard labor – she couldn't take it anymore,

"Stop!" The visions stopped, she breathed heavily as she clutched her head – she didn't want to believe in what she had seen, but she had no choice. The chubby old blond man – that was their uncle and the woman with a horse face – that was their Aunt Petunia, which meant the small pig-like boy was their cousin Dudley.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"I know you didn't Harry, it was just a lot for me to take in," she said as she let go of her head and raised it slowly before looking into his green eyes, "why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I-I don't know, I guess I just didn't want you to be disappointed."

"Disappointed of what? Harry, whenever I asked about you, I always got a vague answer and that was that you were 'at a safe place.' I didn't know this was how you lived, no scratch that, how you _survived_ all this time!"

"Jamie…"

"Harry," she said as she stood up and paced a little, "I've been surrounded by parental figures all my life; they have showed me love, companionship and guidance, where you are now – that-that's not even a safe place! I mean I've been living the free life while you are working for yours, that's not right! I-I-"

"Jamie, calm down," said Harry as he grabbed her hand with his, in an instant she relaxed and felt a strong sense of security from his. She never noticed it before, but his hand was calloused, it was strong and rough at the same. She looked down at his hand sadly, "your hand is rough," his eyes went wide and he let go of her hand, she felt vacant now, "s-sorry."

"It's okay, it just means you did lots of work, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he looked at her, "hey, don't feel bad, it's not your fault."

"I know, it's just," she slumped her shoulders.

"Come on, Jamie, don't be glum, Christmas is almost here! Chin up, or else the Weasley Twins may come after me," he joked earning a smile and light giggle from her, "alright, fine – but that doesn't mean that this is the end of this! Now, then, I believe Ron and Hermione are waiting for us."

She pulled him to his feet and led the way to the all familiar now library, where they had been searching books about Nicolas Flamel. They had already spent a month searching with no luck, having no idea where to look – he wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ nor was he in _Important_ _Modern Magical Discoveries_ and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. But then again, they had yet to go through half let alone a fourth of the books the Library had.

Jamie slit ways from Harry and went towards Hermione as she started selecting certain books from a list she had made while Harry left off to wander towards the back of the library.

After checking about 15 different books from her list, Jamie shook her head and closed the book she turned to Hermione, "Tell me again, why we haven't asked Madam Pince for help?"

"Because we don't want to risk Snape hearing what we're up to," she replied as she picked up the books and started putting them back in place. Jamie followed her lead and murmured, "I still can't believe your still on that," and left the library when she was done.

Harry looked at her with expectant eyes, she just shook her head, "nothing," she said as she pouted a bit, "4 weeks and still nothing."

They walked towards the Great Hall and got ready for dinner.

"You _will_ keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione.

"We will Hermione, and if we find something, we'll owl you," replied Jamie

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron, "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione, Jamie and Harry laughed at her reply, while Ron had no idea why.

However, once the holidays started, Harry and Ron were having too good a time to think much about Flamel, leaving Jamie to do some research on her own, not that she minded; she went faster through the books having no distraction and took some books that looked promising in their search.

When she got back, she found the boys toasting marshmallows on a fork, shaking her head she made her way towards them and joined them in roasting the sugary goodness while listening to them plotting ways of to get Draco expelled even though they wouldn't work. After a while Ron would intrigue Harry in a game of wizard chess. Although it always ended up with Harry loosing and Ron basking in victory.

On Christmas Eve, Jamie went to bed early – her mind on Flamel and Harry's reaction of her gift to him when she would give it to him. When she awoke, she found a pile of gifts at the foot of her. There were simple gifts from the professors – which included some muggle books, chocolate and correcting quills – a cute wooden dog from Hagrid, an enchanted snow globe with a dragon from Charlie, Chocoballs from Hermione, and a green sweater from whom she assumed was Mrs. Weasley – which really surprised her although she smiled happily – and a small box with a note.

She picked it up cautiously and opened it slowly, inside was a misshaped locket that looked as if it was half a heart. Jamie put the box down on her bed and opened it, inside she found a picture of her parents on one side and on the other the picture of a baby boy – it was Harry. She looked at the note and in narrow, loopy handwriting, it said:

_I am now returning you a gift your parents left for you ten years ago,_

_Merry Christmas._

She turned the note around looking a signature but found none – although the handwriting seemed familiar. She put it down and examined the locked once more, it didn't look old on the outside, but the inside said otherwise, the pictures of her parents and Harry were old and gray. She looked at the tiny smiling faces of her deceased parents and smile sadly before letting her eyes wander to her twin's baby picture, he looked so adorable, that she giggled out loud, '_Oh, Harry,_' she thought and then she remembered, "Harry!" she said as she fetched her present from under her bed.

She quickly took of her pajamas and put on a simple long-sleeved top and sweatpants as well as her sneakers. She was about to leave the room but then decided to put Mrs. Weasley's sweater as well as the new locket she had gotten and tied her long hair in a bun, '_I have got to get this hair cut off,_' she thought as she went down the stairs and towards the boys dormitory. She knocked on the door that said _First Year Boys_ before poking her head in,

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" she said happily.

"Merry Christmas, Jamie," came the reply letting her know it was safe to enter. She noticed that the boys room wasn't much different, except maybe for the mess that was loitering in the room.

"I see you're in the middle of unwrapping your gifts," she said as she discreetly hid her present in her back and sat on Harry's bed.

"Yep. Hey! You and Harry have matching Weasley sweaters!" exclaimed Ron as he pointed towards the twins. They both looked at each other and saw that he was right, only difference was that Harry's was a dark, emerald green and Jamie's a lighter, feminine green.

"Well, it was a nice thought of your mom to take the time to make one for us, anyway," she smiled and took one of his Every Flavor Beans, "Hmm, vanilla, my favorite."

"Lucky, I keep getting licorice," pouted Ron.

She giggled and watched Harry unwrap the rest of his gifts. He grabbed a tiny note. Harry read it and said, "That's friendly."

"What is it?"

"Just 50 pence from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," he replied.

"Oh, cool," she said as he handed it to her and examined the strange muggle coin, '_I guess that explains my question, they really don't know they have a niece…_' she thought as she passed the coin to Ron who seemed fascinated by the piece of currency.

"_Weird_!" he said, 'What a shape! This is _money_?"

"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was, "okay, now that's Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley," he pointed to the large box of homemade fudge, "Hermione (he pointed to a box of chocolate frogs) and my aunt and uncle," he finished, still there was still one more parcel left, "I wonder who sent this one," he said as he picked it up from the ground.

"Wait," said Jamie taking out the present from her back, "you still need to open mine," she smiled.

"Jamie, you didn't have to," he said as he took it from her hands, "I-I didn't even get you anything!"

"Don't worry about it, spending Christmas with you is a good enough present as is," she smiled.

He slowly unwrapped the present, "Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry," she said impatiently, "just rip it open, it's not like it's going to make a difference to the actual gift!"

He smirked and hurriedly opened the gift and found a brand new copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ in his hands.

"You got him a _book_," said Ron dumbfounded.

"Oh hush, Ron!" she chided, "I didn't know what else to get him," she turned towards her brother, "besides, you really liked the book so I thought why not…"

"I – Thank you!" he said as he rushed to hug her, "really, thanks," he said as she hugged him back, "You're welcome, Harry."

When they let go of each other, Harry turned towards the last parcel he had. He unwrapped it carefully and something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds, making both Jamie and Ron gasp.

"I've heard of those," said Ron in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he was holding. "If that's what I think it is – they're really rare, and _really_ valuable."

"What is it?" asked Harry as he picked up the shining, silvery cloth off the floor.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Jamie awed, "I'm pretty sure it is," she said as she touched it, it felt as if water was woven into the material. She watched Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and gasped louder as Ron yelled, "It is! Look down!"

And surely the only thing visible of Harry was his head in midair, he walked towards the mirror and saw only his head, he then pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. Completely amazed, Jamie blinked as a small piece of paper fell.

"There's a note," she said as she grabbed it, Harry pulled off the cloak and read next to her, in the same narrow, loopy writing she had seen a few minutes ago, it said:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you. _

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

Again, there was no signature they both stared at the note wondering the same question, who was this mysterious person sending them special gifts to them?

"I'd give _anything_ for one of these," he said with a bit of envy, "_Anything_."

Harry wasn't even listening to him anymore, his thoughts focused more on what the note said; who was it that had sent the cloak? And had it really belonged to their dad? His face frowned in thought.

"Is everything alright, you two?"

Jamie looked up smiling, "yeah, everything's fine."

"It's really nothing," Harry backed her up. Before any of them could say anything further the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight as Jamie hid the note behind her.

"Merry Christmas!" they both exclaimed.

"Hey, look – Harry and Jamie got a Weasley sweater, too!" said Fred, they were both wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Theirs is better than ours, though," said George as he walked towards them and lifted up Jamie's arm up, "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family," this made both Harry and Jamie chuckle a bit.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded, "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"Funny, you don't have a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge," this certainly earned a good laugh out of the Potter Twins.

"What's all the noise?" said Percy as he stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. It was safe to assume he had gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized at once.

"P for Prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Lils got one."

"I – don't – want –" said Percy thickly as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family," and with that they frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

Jamie shook her head before standing up and leading Harry and Ron along with her. The Great Hall was filled with a hundred fat, roasted turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and of course, stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the tables.

She watched Harry and Fred pull a wizard cracker and watched it bang and blast like cannon while it engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Soon the turkey was followed by flaming Christmas puddings, and Percy almost broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice.

When they left the Great Hall, Harry was loaded with items he had gotten from the crackers, including a pack of non-explodables, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his very own new wizard chess set.

Jamie and Harry then spent the afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds against the Weasley Twins and Percy with Ron was on their side. Afterwards, they returned to the fire in the Common Room, cold, wet, and gasping for their breath, and Harry broke in his new chess set by losing to Ron. Although after he lost, Jamie decided to play against Ron and won by a pinch with Ron saying he let her win.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. Jamie sat on couch reading _Wizards and Witches of Great Accomplishments_, but soon found herself falling asleep. She wished them all goodnight and headed up to her dormitory. She laid in bed thinking about how this was the best Christmas she had ever had, the only thing nagging her brain was who was it that sent her the locket and Harry the Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

><p>If you would like for me to updatefinish chapters faster, leaving me a comment will help in the process - just saying ;)

Happy Hump Day! :D

~Karie

**A/N: **I'm glad someine realized my mistake! Thank you, RW28 for noticing that I forgot to add Hermione's gift to Harry! .


	13. Chapter 13

I was supposed to originally update like two month ago x.x It's horrible, but I had laptop taken away D: my mom's broke so she had to use mine until she bought a new one.

and RoseGranger, as for being my bestie I never met..OF COURSE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

_**Her True Desire?**_

Jamie woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and tired, tired because she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the mysterious person, and refreshed because well, it was a new day. She stretched and got ready for breakfast; she soon found herself in front of the Great Hall and realized she had basically daydreamed her way downstairs.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Jamie," said Ron.

"Morning," said Harry.

Jamie sat next to Harry and started serving her plate; that is when she noticed Harry was not eating anything, "Harry, why aren't you eating? Have some bacon and toast."

"No, thanks, I'm not really hungry," he replied.

She looked at him weirdly, and just stared.

"What?"

She lifted an eyebrow, "do you really think I'm gonna believe that?"

"Well, I'm not!" he said defiantly.

"Okay, fine," she said before she turned to Ron, "why isn't he eating?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

Jamie rolled her eyes as Ron looked at Harry and said, "but she's right, you look kind of odd, you alright, mate?"

"I'm fine," said Harry, "really," he reassured them.

"Okay," he turned to Jamie, "see, he's fine, no need to worry."

"And for some reason, I feel as if that's when I'll worry the most, _thank_ _you_, Ron," she replied.

"_Anyway_," said Ron, "you can see my family any time you'd like, just come around my house this summer."

"You mean at the Burrow?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah."

"Where did this sprung from?"

"Harry was telling me about this mirror that showed your whole family."

Jamie dropped her utensils, "What?!"

"Yeah, I know right," nodded Ron before stuffing his face once more.

Jamie blinked a few times while letting what Ron said sink in before turning to Harry with wide eyes, "What…did…he say?"

"Yeah, I may have snuck out again and tried to go to the restricted area of the library."

"You what!"

"But, it's okay, I didn't get caught," he replied quickly.

"Harry," Jamie whined/pleaded, "you can't keep doing this."

"I know, but come on, it was tempting – with an invisibility cloak and everything!" he countered.

She opened her mouth to counter, but realized he was right, she probably would've done the same thing under the circumstance, so she closed it quickly and shook her head.

"Anyway, shame about not finding Flamel, though," said Ron with his mouth full of food, Jamie and Harry cringed, "Hey! Maybe it shows dead people only!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard," Jamie said as she shook her head once more, "but ridiculous as it sounds, it might be true," and with that they all went back to their plate excluding Harry.

Throughout the day, Jamie read through _Wizards and Witches of Great Accomplishments_ only to lose herself in daydream and reread the same sentence over 20 times. After the 50th time of reading, "Isaac Newton's discovery of gravitation law helped witches and wizards of today with the basic mass and weight laws of transfiguration that... " Jamie closed the book with a sigh after marking her page.

She looked out the window, grabbed her coat, and walked out the Common Room. As she made her way down to The Great Lake, Jamie watched her breath come out in small, white puffs of frost. She giggled to herself and sat down under the tree. This had always been her favorite spot on the grounds, aside from the Quidditch pitch that is.

She breathed in the cold, grass air and relaxed immediately, she closed her eyes as she pulled her legs up and closed her eyes. Moments later, she felt something cold touch her face. Jamie opened her eyes and immediately noticed her hair was covered in snow, at first she thought it was from the tree, but from the muffled laughter behind her, she figured that wasn't true. She discreetly made a snowball – and as soon as she turned around, she threw it to one of her targets.

"Ah!" a scream of surprised came.

"Ha! I win!" she said gallantly.

"How did you know it was us?" asked George as they came back around the tree.

"The giggling may have given it away," she replied teasingly.

"Still, why me?" asked Fred as he shook the snow out of his hair.

"I wasn't aiming, I was just hoping I hit one of you," Jamie replied sincerely, "besides it's not like I can control the mind of a snowball, like you two."

"Touché," they said together.

"So! We've noticed that you've had your nose in a book far too long," said George.

"So no matter what you say, we're going to take you away from the Common Room and into the air!"

"But, I'm not in the common room…"

"Yeah, we kind of thought this through thinking you might be in the Common Room."

"Either way no argument!"

And with that they both picked her up and carried her to the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm not going to run away, you two, I can walk by myself perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, but this is much more fun!" they both replied with grinning faces. Jamie simply rolled her eyes and let them carry her.

Once they got there, the twins put her down before getting their brooms, "Come on," said George, she raised an eyebrow, "hop on, I promise I won't let you fall."

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about," she said as she sat behind him, "I'm more worried about it holding both are weights."

"Oh please, we've done this billions of times last year, what's the big deal now," said Fred as they kicked off the ground.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that they weren't as used as they are now," she hugged George a bit more tightly.

"Relax, Lils," he said, "I'm not going to drop you – I'm just gonna make us go upside down!" and with that George made his broom do many loops until they were dizzy.

"You alright there, Lily" he asked.

"I'm fine, although I think my stomach may think otherwise if you do that again."

"Woah, don't need that this high up," replied Fred.

"Maybe we should take it a bit slower," Jamie suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," they both replied.

They switched turns letting Jamie ride their brooms until nightfall began to descend upon them.

They entered the Common Room with flushed cheeks and wind-blown hair. Jamie felt refreshed, she needed to get outside and away from the whole Nicolas Flamel search for a while, actually she had completely forgotten about him. She was so tired that she fell asleep on her bed with her clothes still on.

The next day, the snow still hadn't melted and Jamie was still asleep – although she quickly woke up when she fell to the floor.

"Ow," she said as she rubbed her head, how on earth had she gotten there, she had no idea – at least she didn't have Pavarti and Lavender there to say anything. She stood up and stretched before changing into new fresh clothes, and headed down the stairs. There she found Ron and Harry in the Common Room, oddly enough doing nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Morning," she said warily.

"Morning? More like noon," said Ron.

She looked out the window, it really was noon, the Sun was up high in the sky, she had halfway through the day, "Wow, was not expecting to wake up this late…" She looked at Harry, "Hey."

"Hi," he said before staring into nothing, Jamie tilted her head but said nothing and left the Common Room in search of food. When she returned from the Great Hall after eating a very satisfying meal, she found Harry and Ron in same position as before, perplexed she got her schoolbag and started on their winter assignments.

The day passed slowly as she spends the day lazing around, nothing really to do. She lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, it was probably bit past midnight and she still couldn't go to sleep. She got out of bed and headed downstairs to the Common Room, there she found someone heading towards the door.

"Harry?" she called out, the person stopped, "H-Harry? Is that you?"

"Jamie," he said as he turned towards her, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she looked at his left hand, the Invisibility Cloak was there, "You aren't thinking of going to that mirror are you?!"

"Well…"

"Harry! You can get caught! I thought we had agreed on no more sneaking around!"

"I-I know, but I _have_ to go!"

"No, you don't, just go back to bed, Harry," she pleaded.

"Please, Jamie! Come on, I'll take you with me," he pleaded back.

"I don't know, Harry," she said uncertainly looking away.

"Come on, don't you want to see mum and dad?"

Her head snapped up to his, her eyes were shining with hope, "you think I'll be able to see mum and dad?"

"Of course!" he said happily, "I mean if I can see them, then you can too!"

"O-okay," she said, she still wasn't sure, but she wanted to know what this mirror did. She followed Harry under the cloak, although they were making a lot more noise than necessarily, luckily they didn't meet anyone on the way.

Harry pushed open the door to one of the classrooms and took of the cloak from both of them and walked towards a large mirror. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**_

Jamie saw Harry stand before mirror, entranced by what he saw. She walked a bit closer to Harry but only saw the both of them.

"Harry, what are you grinning about?" she asked.

"What? You don't see them?" he asked looking away from the mirror

"See who?"

"Mum and dad, and one of grandfathers?"

"Harry, there's no one there," she reasoned.

"Here," he said as he pulled her to the center, "how about now?"

She looked into the mirror once more, but she didn't see them, she felt a bit disappointment, she only saw herself and Harry, except when she turned to Harry, he wasn't grinning into the mirror like she had thought, but looking at her with expecting eyes.

"Harry, I only see us," she said lightly. She saw the disappointment in his eyes and she herself felt depressed, why couldn't she see them like he could, it wasn't fair.

"I see you two are quite confused," replied a voice behind them. The two froze in place and looked behind them, sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore, the two hadn't seen him when they entered.

"Grandpa," said Jamie.

"—We didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, Jamie looked at him and was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to stand by Jamie and Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"The Mirror of Erised?" asked Jamie

"Yes, now then, I hope you've realized what it does by now."

"It - well – it shows me my family –" said Harry.

"– But I don't see anything," cut in Jamie.

"Yes and it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy."

"You brought Ron?" she asked Harry.

"How did you know—?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently, "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all."

Harry shook his head, "Lily?"

Jamie thought for a minute, "It shows us what we want to see," she replied, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, she turned to the Mirror and read the writing once more: _**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**_. She narrowed her eyes before slowly continuing, "_**I show you not your face but your heart's desire…**_it shows us our deepest desires?"

"Correct," he answered, he turned to Harry, "You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. And you, Lily, already have what you want, your brother next to you once more, the only person who could fulfill the emptiness in your heart for your parents."

She felt her eyes widen, she had never thought of it that way, she knew that she always wanted to meet Harry once again, but she never expected that being reunited with Harry was what she needed. She looked back and touched the mirror, maybe the reason why she wasn't able to see her parents was because she had accepted the fact that they were, and the only family she had left was Harry, and no one could replace that.

"However," said Dumbledore making Jamie direct her attention to him once more, "this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

He then turned to Harry once more, "The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you two put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed."

Jamie nodded her head and went on to grab the Invisibility Cloak where it had been discarded by the door.

"Sir – Professor Dumbledore. Can I ask you something?" asked Harry

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I – I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry and Jamie stared.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

Jamie made a mental note to start making a pair of wool socks for the Headmaster for next year.

The two went back to their Common Room and went to their separated dorms, Jamie tried to drift off to sleep, it might have taken a little while longer than she expected, but she managed. It was when she was on the verge of sleep that it struck her that the Headmaster might not have been quite truthful. '_But then,'_ she remembered, '_it was a very personal question.'_

* * *

><p>I had a hard time picturing what Jamie would see in the Mirror of Erised, because well, she just has never felt the need to want something so much; except seeing her brother.<p>

~Karie


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**A Reality Check**_

When Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, to say she wasn't the least be happy would be an understatement. She was speechless, utterly speechless. She had found out Harry sneaked out _again_, and this time with the encouragement of Jamie (although only the last time). But she was mostly disappointed that they hadn't found anything on Nicolas Flamel.

"You said you would write," pouted Hermione.

"I know, and I'm _sorry_," apologized Jamie, "but to be truthfully honest, what was I supposed to do? There was barely anything to report!"

"Except maybe sneaking to the library!"

"How many times do we have to say sorry?" asked Harry who was basically almost on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"A thousand nine hundred," replied the muggle born.

The twins both sighed, "We're sorry."

"Right, only a thousand eight hundred and ninety nine."

"_Hermione_," they pleaded.

"Oh, alright," she said closing the book that had been in front of her, "_fine_, I forgive you," the two looked at her expectantly, "_both_ of you."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Jamie standing up and giving her best friend a hug.

"You didn't find anything on _Wizards and Witches of Great Accomplishments_?" asked Hermione.

"If I went any further back, I'd be going back a thousand years," she replied, "The furthest I went was Isaac Newton, and believe me that's already 300 years ago."

"hmm, that's too far back."

"Yeah, I know, so nope, nothing!"

Disappointed they started their daily routine once more when classes started the next day – skimming through books for ten minutes before their next class. However unlike the others, Quidditch practice was back and Harry had little time on his hands. He only had enough time to eat, sleep, and finish their homework. Oliver had the team working harder than they ever had. Even the endless rain wouldn't dampen his spirits, if they won against Hufflepuff, they would outdo Slytherin in the House Championship for the first time in seven years.

One evening, Harry entered the Gryffindor common in such a frantic that he almost fell. Jamie was reading a book while Ron and Hermione played chess. Considering chess was the only thing she lost, Jamie thought it would do good for her to play against Ron – and lose.

Jamie made room for Harry to sit down as Ron said "Give me a minute, mate, I need to – What's the matter with you?"

Ron had looked up at Harry for a brief second and saw how pale his face was.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No not really," he replied, he stayed quiet trying to gather his thoughts together

"Well spit it out, you're killing us here," said Jamie.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, he did this for a good minute or so before finally saying lowly, "Snape's…referring the next Quidditch match."

They all stayed quiet before exclaiming, "What!"

Everyone in the common room turned to them, Jamie thought quickly, "Uh, Harry beat Ron at chess…?"

Confused, they turned around and went back to their own conversations.

"Not so loud!" he hissed and turned to his sister, "nice thinking."

"Thanks, it was the only thing I could come up with."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Hermione when she was sure no one was there listening.

"Well that's a stupid question," said Ron, the other 3 looked at him weirdly, "the answer is simple, _don't play_!"

Jamie rolled her eyes, but seeing as she wasn't going to be able to convince them otherwise about Severus Snape she said, "say you're ill or something."

"Pretend to break your leg," suggested Hermione.

"_Really_ break your leg," said Ron.

"Ron!"

"What? Desperate times calls for desperate measures."

Jamie rolled her eyes.

"All good suggestions, but I can't," said Harry, "There isn't a reserve Seeker – if I back out then Gryffindor can't play at all."

"I told you should've asked McGonagall to join," said Ron to Jamie.

"You never told me anything!"

A couple of seconds afterwards, Neville toppled into the common room. Jamie stood up to help Neville, she noticed that his legs had been stuck together with the Leg-Locker Curse.

'_He must have had to bunny hop all the up here,_' thought Jamie taking pity on Neville and performed the countercurse while everyone else laughed at the poor boy.

Neville got to his feet once his legs sprang apart.

"Neville, what happened?" asked Jamie as she led him to where the others were sitting.

"Malfoy," he said shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

The others made space for the male brunette to sit along with them.

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" urged Hermione, "Report him!"

Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron, "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

Jamie glared at Ron who just had a look that said 'I-was-only-trying-to-help' and rolled her eyes at the redhead.

Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who at this point looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," said Harry, "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry...I think I'll go to bed...D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Still think Malfoy is a such a great person?" asked Ron.

"I never said that!" replied Jamie.

"Yeah, well you're always defending him!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! Hermione aren't I right?"

"Don't get me involved," said Hermione as she put the chess pieces in place for her rematch.

"Ha!" said Jamie in triumph.

"Come on, tell her Harry," he said seeking support.

Harry didn't reply.

"Mate, back me up here," he said patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"I've found him!" he whispered. The 3 looked at him confused, "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here – listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'_!"

Hermione jumped to her feet, "Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She came back so fast that they thought she had teleported, in her arms was an enormous old book.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"_Light?_" said Ron.

"Shh, Ron," said Jamie a bit confused by Hermione's reaction. The brunette had started flicking through the pages frantically, until she found it, "I knew it! I knew it!" she exclaimed practically jumping up and down.

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" asked Ron grumpily. The two girls ignored him as looked down at the page, Jamie's eyes widen in surprise.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the _Philosopher's_ _Stone_!"

"The _what_?" said Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read. Look – read that there."

Jamie pushed the book toward them and the two read.

"_See_," said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" said Jamie plopping down on the couch, "He is _not_ after it!"

The three gave her uncertain looks, still not buying what she was saying, she sighed, "Well, at least now we know why we couldn't find him in anything recent. If I knew he was 665, I would've just worked my way towards the back of _Wizards and Witches of Great Accomplishments _not towards the front!"

"Isn't that how you normally read a book?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but the book is set from the very beginning of time in the front and recent occurrences in the back."

"What a weird way to read a book," said Ron, Jamie rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.<p>

"I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.

As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous; no matter what he had told them. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee.

Soon, it was time for the match against Hufflepuff, and Jamie had the sneaking suspicion that Harry was feeling anything but fine. It didn't help that for the past week, Professor Snape seemed to have a knack for finding Harry and picking on him. She knew that even though she wish him luck, he was still worried about the match, but because he was so nervous it made her even more nervous when he kept transmitting those feelings through their telepathy. She watched as Hermione and Ron practiced the Leg-Locker Curse.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked.

"A little precaution never killed anyone," answered the Muggleborn.

She sighed, there was no changing their minds for sure. She looked up over to the teacher's stand and was surprised to see the silver beard of the Headmaster glimmering in the light.

"I-is that Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," answered Jamie, "see, now we don't have to worry about Harry! With him here, there's no need for _these_," she pointed towards her and Ron's wands, but thought to herself, '_At least I hope not…_'

Ron looked down at the field, "I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told them, "Look! They're off!"

By this point Jamie had stopped listening to the world around her as she watched the game. She saw Harry circling around the field looking for the Snitch, but also realized that Snape had awarded Hufflepuff a penalty. So far, it was pretty obvious that Snape was favoring Hufflepuff over Gryffindor. She then caught Harry as he dived down, she quickly stood up from her seat and gasped as he streaked towards the ground like a bullet.

"Come on, Harry!" she heard Hermione scream as Harry sped straight at Snape, just as Snape turned his broomstick around, Harry had pulled up from the dive with his arm raised and the Golden Snitch clutched in his hand. The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly!

"We won?" asked Jamie, "We won!" said jumping up and down as she hugged Hermione, she let go and looked around her, "Ron, where are you? The game's over!" As the crowd ushered to the field, she somehow managed hold onto Hermione and drag her down with her. When she spotted Harry she couldn't help squealing and jumping onto him with joy, "We won! Harry, you did it!" she said when she let go.

"I know I can't believe it!" he said as he hugged tightly and lifted her off the ground for a brief second. When they let go, Jamie suggested they meet back at the Great Hall so they could catch up with the other Gryffindors to celebrate their recent lead to the House Cup. The three walked away letting Harry bask in the glory that came with winning their second match in a row.

As Jamie walked away she noticed Neville passed out on the floor, "What happened here!" she shrieked when she saw Draco holding one of his eyes. He met her gaze and said, "just a bit man-to-man talk, is all." Jamie rolled her eyes as she turned back to Hagrid and asked him to carry Neville back to the castle and to the Hospital Wing.

She turned back to Draco whose eye didn't look any better, she tentatively touched it with her fingertips making him flinch, "You should go get that checked or else it'll turn back into a black eye."

"Worried about me, sweetheart?"

"No!" she replied quickly before covering her tracks, "just don't want you to scare the rest of the student body," she smirked a little before turning towards Ron who had a bloody nose.

"Here," she said pulling out her handkerchief and putting it close to his nose to stop the bleeding, "come on, we have to get you to the Hospital Wing as well," the two left to go find Hermione, leaving a bewildered Crabbe and Goyle and a - saddened? - Draco.

The three sat down at their usual spot near the twins for dinner and ate as they waited for Harry after they took Ron to the see Madam Pomfrey. The twins soon left and it was only them with a couple other Gryffindors.

"I wonder where Harry is," pondered Hermione.

"I think he's still at the Quidditch Field," said Jamie before taking a bite of the chicken in her plate.

"It's the fastest record for catching the Snitch here at Hogwarts, mate needs some space," said Ron with a mouthful of food, the girl cringed away from him, a black blur caught Hermione's eye as she moved back into her seat.

"Harry, where have you been?" she squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back when he sat down next to him, "and I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room - wait 'til you hear this!"

He said as he grabbed a loaf of bread and motioned for them to follow him. He walked for a couple minutes and opened a door after making sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, and then he told them what he'd seen and heard in the Forbidden Forest,

"So we were right, it _is_ the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' – I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through–"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" asked Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron before turning towards Jamie, "_see_, we told you Snape was after it."

Speechless Jamie dropped her shoulders in defeat and said, "I guess I didn't really know him."

"You okay?" asked Harry as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need some time alone," she replied before walking out of the room without another word.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Nothing Goes Right**_

In the days that passed, Jamie's optimistic personality took a drop down hill, while she did laugh and joke around with them; her optimism plummeted with each Potions Class. Quirrell, on the other hand, was braver than any of them thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet, allowing Jamie to somehow sleep peacefully at night.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, the four would press their ears to the door to check if Fluffy was still growling inside, but while Harry and Ron pondered over the Stone, Hermione had more on her mind. She had started drawing up study schedules and color-coding all her notes with the help of Jamie to help bring her out of her small cloud of gloom.

Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but Hermione kept nagging the boys to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," whined Ron.

"Ten weeks to be exact," Hermione snapped. "That's not an age, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," he reminded her, "Anyway, what _are_ you studying for, you both already know everything!"

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into second year. They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago! I don't know what's gotten into me!"

"Hermione, relax," said Jamie, "while, yes getting a head start is important but you don't need to drill yourself with information every day."

Hermione only grumbled as she opened her book and started comparing her notes to it, making Jamie sigh.

Sadly, the professors had the same game plan as the muggleborn witch and piled as much homework as they could, not letting them enjoy their Easter Holiday as much as they wanted. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her and Jamie, trying to get through all their extra work.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, with not a cloud in sight, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Jamie didn't look up from her book as she tried to come up with a way to learn the difference between jinx and a hex. Harry, who was in front of her looking up "Dittany" in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, didn't look up either until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel are yeh."

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St-"

"Shh!" shushed Hagrid as he looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening.

"Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh!"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry pushing his book a bit forward, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"

"_Shh_!" shushed Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" asked Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working.

"No," said Jamie standing up, "I am, you've barely done anything."

"I'm practicing."

"For what?"

"Transfiguration?" he said before huffing and opening Potions' book.

Jamie came back a minute later with a pile of books in her arms and slammed them down on their table.

"Dragons!" she whispered horrified, "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these," she separated the books, "_Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry taking one of the books in his hands and opening it.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron.

"Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709," continued Jamie, "It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous!"

"She's right, you should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in _Britain_," said Hermione, "Are there?"

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind has to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earths Hagrid up to?" asked Hermione.

"Only one way to find out," said Jamie as she closed her books and took the dragon ones back to their section.

* * *

><p>They knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later and were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.<p>

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry, there was no point beating around the bush, "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him.

"0' course I can't," he said, "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all. Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Jamie in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." She went on, "We wondered who Grandpa trusted enough to help him - apart from you that is."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words.

"Well, I don' s'ppose it could hurt ter tell yeh that...let's see...he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some o' the teachers did enchantments...Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall-" he counted them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone…Oh yeah! Professor Snape"

"Snape!"

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh. Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Jamie knew what Harry, Ron and Hermione were thinking. Still she couldn't get over the fact that her father figure would go after the Stone, it still didn't register in her head.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid," said Harry anxiously, "and you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers."

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others.

"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling," said Jamie as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Can't, Lily, sorry," said Hagrid. Jamie noticed him glance at the fire.

"Hagrid - what's that?" she asked even thought she already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" asked Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg, "It must've cost you a fortune!"

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid as he pulled a large book from under his pillow, "Got this outta the library - _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognizes diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden_ _house_," she stated, but Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut – his _wooden_ hut. Jamie sighed, there was no way Hagrid would be talked out of this.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving those nuts, though Jamie somehow managed to keep them in-check with some "fun" studying activities. As boring as they were, it was fun to study together than alone.<p>

Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words:

_It's hatching_.

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut, but Hermione wouldn't hear any of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a _dragon_ hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -"

"_Shh!_" Harry hushed.

Jamie looked up ahead and saw Draco a few feet away, it seemed he had stopped to listen in on their conversation. By the look on his face, Jamie knew that he knew what they were talking about before he turned around with a smirk on his face.

'_Great,_' she thought sarcastically.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology,

"Alright, enough!" said Jamie when she couldn't take it anymore. The two stopped and looked at her, "why don't we just go see Hagrid during our morning break?"

The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright."

"Fine."

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out," he ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breaths.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. When it sneezed, a couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Hermione slowly, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" asked Jamie.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school!" Harry bolted to the door and looked out, even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon.

* * *

><p>Something about the smile lurking on Draco's face during the next week made the four nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.<p>

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid," said Jamie loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Draco could go to Dumbledore at any moment!"

Hagrid bit his lip, "I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Harry suddenly turned to Ron.

"Charlie," he said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

Jamie slapped the back of his head, "Not you, your brother, Charlie."

"Yeah, the one in Romania studying dragons!" exclaimed her twin, "We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

"How about it, Hagrid?" he asked the gatekeeper.

In the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send -an owl to Charlie to ask him. The following week dragged by. Wednesday night, Jamie, Hermione and Harry were sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week! I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me, he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing to it a _lullaby_."

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The four of them put their heads together to read the note:

_Dear Ron, _

_How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. _

_Love, Charlie _

They looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

"Alright, well then whose going to meet Charlie's friends on Saturday?" asked Jamie.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

"And me," volunteered Ron.

"Alright, then tomorrow let me show you a shortcut to the tallest tower, hopefully we won't have any problems."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jamie noticed that Ron's hand had swollen twice its usual size. She suggested he go to Madam Pomfrey, but he turned it down saying she might recognize a dragon bite. By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green; it looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous. Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed with Jamie at his side.<p>

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me – I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me – I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Jamie tried to calm down Ron, "It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday."

His eyes widened as he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Before Harry, Jamie or Hermione could answer, Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told the girls, "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

"Alright, then let's decide which one of us goes," said Jamie turning to Hermione, "Rock-paper-scissors? Best 2 out of 3?"

Hermione nodded, "Rock-Paper-Scissor Shoot!"

After 10 rounds of rock-paper-scissors, Jamie ended up winning, making Hermione be the one that would help Harry.

* * *

><p>When they went to go tell Hagrid about the change of plans, they found Fang sitting outside with a bandaged tail. Jamie knocked expecting to see him open the door, but instead he opened a window to talk to them.<p>

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do.

* * *

><p>Saturday somehow arrived faster than they expected, Jamie wished them good luck as she sat down in the common room with a thick book in her hands. She felt useless, it was at times like these that she wished she would have lost so that she could be the one to go. She spend the long 2 hours reading and going over her notes for their finals, but nothing helped. At one point or another, she decided to try to go to sleep, but it never came to her, the couch seemed to become so uncomfortable that every time she moved, it hurt her back, or her head was too high with the cushions.<p>

She did end up sleeping for a brief half hour due to her weariness, but woke up when she heard the creaking of the portrait hole been open and Harry, Hermione and Neville walking in.

"Well?" she asked anxiously.

"We did it," said Hermione with a small smile.

"But we also lost 150 points because we got caught" said Harry glumly.

Jamie was about to ask about the Invisibility Cloak but noticed Neville was on the verge of tears, "Neville what's wrong?"

Neville shook his head and headed straight to the dormitories.

"Was it something I said?" she asked turning to face the other two.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Come on, I'll tell you as we go up to our room."

The girls bid Harry goodnight and climb their set of stairs.

"Neville found out the Malfoy was planning on telling Professor McGonagall about the dragon delivery. So when Professor McGonagall said we were tricking Malfoy as a prank, Neville thought we were tricking him as well."

"Poor Neville," said Jamie as they opened the door to their room and tiptoed in.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake, but then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.<p>

From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't even bother to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering.

Only Ron and Jamie stood by him.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them," said Ron.

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.

"Well, no – but-"

"Just forget it Ron," said Jamie before turning to Harry, "I hope this means that you won't go sneaking around and spying."

"Yeah, you were right, I should have just left things be as they were," he agreed sullenly and walked ahead of the two. Jamie sighed, something she had started doing much more often, _'There is no way things could get any worse,'_ she thought to herself.

But Harry felt so guilty and ashamed of himself that he went to Oliver and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.

"_Resign?_" he thundered. "What good will _that_ do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?" He turned towards Jamie, "if he resigns, then you _have_ to play!"

"What? No, I'm _not!_"

"You _have_ to Lily," he pressured on.

"_No_!" she replied stubbornly, "I'm not playing if Harry quits! It's not fair!"

"Losing 150 points isn't either!"

"Argh!" she yelled as she walked away from the two, "you are_ impossible_!"

"Lily, come back!"

"No! And I'm not playing Quidditch if it means Harry doesn't get to play either!"

"Why are you being so hard?" he yelled after her.

"Speak for yourself!" she screamed back as she went to go sit in the stands with her arms crossed.

Oliver looked back at Harry who had his eyes fixed on his sister, he sighed and set in a reluctant voice said, "Well, you heard her," and walked back to the team as Harry approached his sister on his broom and got off to sit next to her.

"Jamie…"

"It's fine Harry," she said as she turned to him, her arms still crossed, "You just have to let them cool off for a while, it's all."

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked her.

She smiled a little, "yeah," she said as she grabbed his hand and gave in a light squeeze, "just go and have fun."

He nodded and jumped on his broom as the team soared through the field, however as much as he tried, Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to him during practice, and if they did have to speak about him, they would call him "The Seeker." And although Hermione and Neville were suffering, too, they didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.

He was a bit glad that the exams were closer than before; all the studying he had to do helped keep his mind off his misery. The four kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions, they studied everything they could to block out the world around them.

A week before exams started, Jamie was in the library with Hermione testing Ron on Astronomy when Harry walked in briskly and sat down on the chair next to Hermione and told them what he overheard from Quirrell on his way here.

"That's it then," said Ron, "Snape's done it! If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Jamie.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," countered Hermione, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog."

"What do we do, Harry?" asked Ron.

The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could. "Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" said Harry, "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore will think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

Hermione and Jamie looked convinced, but Ron didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around -"

"_No_," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."

He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons while Jamie started once more to test Ron on Saturn and its 53 common moons.

* * *

><p>The next morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:<p>

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the turmoil over the points they'd lost. He expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron and Jamie in the common room and left to go to the entrance hall with Neville.

Jamie and Ron looked at each worriedly, it was going to be a _long_ night without the two, they looked back down at their books and started quizzing each other for Potions.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Ron had fallen asleep waiting for Harry and Hermione to come back. They were sitting on the couch with their books around them. Ron had woken up Jamie by shouting something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake making her jump out of her seat and fall on the floor.<p>

"Ow," she said as she rubbed her head. She glared at Ron who shot her an apologetic smile and then turned to Harry, not bothering to get up from the floor, "So how was detention?"

Harry soon began to explain what had happened to him and Hermione during their time in the Forbidden Forest, after his explanation he paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking, "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort...And Voldemort's waiting in the forest...And all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

But Harry didn't hear him, "Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so...Bane was furious...He was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen...They must show that Voldemort's coming back...Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me...I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the _name_?" Jamie hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off...Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy. "

Hermione looked frightened, but she had a word of comfort, "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says it's a very imprecise branch of magic."

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore.

* * *

><p><strong>I am incredibly excited to say that this story has reached 100+ followers! Thank you guys for all your support! I wanted to do something special for this occasion but I have no idea what except update this story with another extra chapter, but if you guys have some suggestions pm them to me and I'll just post a poll on what you guys want me to do. <strong>

**Thanks for everything! And remember, reviews are a writer's bread and wine.**

**~Karie**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Test After Test**_

Over the course of the next week, Jamie somehow managed to focus on her tests rather than everything else that had occurred to her. She was able to make a pineapple tap dance across a desk for Professor Flitwick, turned a mouse into a snuffbox for Professor McGonagall, and remembered how to make a Forgetfulness Potions for Professor Snape. However, even though she managed to be do all those things, she still had trouble sleeping at night. The back of her neck started to hurt for some reason or other that after the third night, she started falling asleep while sitting up to see if it helped. It didn't.

Hermione reasoned with her that she was just nervous and she was just becoming tense because their results wouldn't be mailed out until next week. Maybe it was because she was the only one able to see what Harry had seen firsthand through their weird twin bond, but Jamie was able to sympathize with Harry about his reason of anxiety. If Hermione was right (which she was 99.99% of the time), then her soreness would be coming to an end. It was their last exam, and she was glad for all those times she had gone ahead and read the book each class before it even started.

After the long, dreadful hour of answering questions about wizards who had invented self-stirring cauldrons and other things, they were free, _free_! As Professor Binns rolled up their parchment, Jamie couldn't help cheering along with the rest of the class.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds of students flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

"I _told_ you," teased Jamie as she and Hermione walked ahead of the boys to go through their exam papers, since Ron said it made him feel 'ill'. They wandered down to the lake and flopped under the same tree Jamie had down at over Winter Break. Jamie spotted the Weasley Twins and their friend Lee Jordan tickle the tentacles of the Giant Squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.

"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass interruptions the girls' discussion, "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Why don't we go to Madam Pomfrey?" Jamie suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Harry, "I think it's a warning...It means danger's coming..."

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot, "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once; he's not going to try it again in a hurry. Besides, Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one, the same with your sister," she nodded her towards Jamie, "She hasn't been able to sleep properly because of how nervous she is."

Harry looked at his twin sister and zeroed in on her eyes, they had small signs of bags under them, she grinned and nodded before closing her eyes and leaning her back to the tree, "it's true."

He leaned back as well and close his eyes, the quartet enjoyed their silence under the trees shade until Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. Jamie opened her eyes and asked, "what's wrong?" even though she made no motion that showed she would move anytime soon.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry as he turned to face them, his face was white, "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now," and sprinted towards the Gatekeeper's hut. The three looked at each other before rushing after him.

"Why?" panted Hermione as she reached him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd?" said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's _against_ wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, but Harry only ran faster across the grounds toward the forest and didn't answer. From afar they could see Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," panted Jamie, but Harry cut her off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows, "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas, "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at _all_?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember, "Yeah...He asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here...He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after...So I told him...An' Is aid what I'd always really wanted was a dragon...An' then...I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks...Let's see...Yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted...But he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home...So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

Jamie saw where Harry was going with this, "And did - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" she asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified, "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out, "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

Harry, Jamie, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Grandpa," said Jamie, "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or You-Know-Who under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk."

"I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him," said Harry, "Where's Dumbledore's office?"

Jamie took a look around her surroundings, "His office is just-"

"What are you four doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

Harry swallowed - now what?

"We just want to pay him a visit," said Jamie, "I haven't been able to see him all semester long aside from meals, and he's all the way over there," she paused, "at the Head table."

Professor McGonagall looked at her niece with suspicion before answering, "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_?" said Harry frantically. "_Now?_"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important!"

"Your visiting is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Potter?"

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Philosopher's Stone -"

The Deputy Headmistress dropped the book she was carrying in her arms, but she made no sign to pick them up.

"How do you know-?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think - I _know_ - that Sn - that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion, "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally, "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-"

"Mr. Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't, they stood rooted in spot.

"It's tonight," said Harry once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot, "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note; I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we -" Jamie gasped.

Harry and Ron wheeled round. Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly. They stared at him with wide eyes, he noted that Jamie's had a glint of betrayal.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were -" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're…_up_ to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Mr. Potter; any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." He strode off in the direction of the staffroom. Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that. "

"Why me? Why not Jamie?"

"Simply because it would be weird if Jamie waited outside," replied Harry, "Considering she _lives_ here, she could just go in or something, there would be no reason for her to wait outside."

Jamie nodded, "He has a point."

"Besides," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know," he put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen B wrong...'"

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Jamie, you should head back to the Common Room incase Professor McGonagall decides to check up on us."

"Alright, but don't take too long," she said as she started walking away, "there's only so much I can lie about."

As Jamie walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, she expected to see her aunt or uncle, but neither seemed to be nearby. When she reached her destination, she looked around the empty Common Room and blew out a sigh as she sat down on one of the armchairs. She waited for a good 10 minutes before she heard the Portrait Hole open, she sat up expecting to see Professor McGonagall come in to check if they were in, but it turned out to be Hermione.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I lost sight of Professor Snape."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see-"

The Portrait Hole opened once more, and they turned to see the boys coming, Hermione's shoulder's sagged a bit. "I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went," she hurriedly explained.

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" said Harry. They stared at him; he was pale and his eyes were glittering. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Jamie.

"After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" said Hermione

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you three say is going to stop me!" He turned towards Jamie with eyes ablaze, "Voldemort killed _our_ parents, remember?"

Jamie flinched, she never expect that come to up any time soon. They somehow always avoided the topic as if it were plague, "You're right, Harry," said Jamie in small voice.

"I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," he continued, "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all _four_ of us?" said Ron.

"All - all four of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," said Jamie briskly.

"How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books; there might be something useful..."

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

"Besides," said Jamie as she grabbed both of his hands, "we're in this _together_. I've just met you after 10 years, I'm not going to let them separate us again."

* * *

><p>After dinner, the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. Hermione was skimming through all her notes along with Jamie, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break.<p>

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He and the girls waited for Harry to come back, when he came back Jamie said,

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry as he hurriedly put the cloak behind his back. Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he stated.

"No, no, no," said Hermione.

"No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?" suggested Jamie as Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"_Neville_," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to _us_," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to Jamie."Do something," he said desperately. Jamie bit her lower lip as she stepped forward.

"Neville," she said, "I'm really, _really_ sorry about this," she raised her wand slowly and pointed it towards Neville, she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes before saying, "_Petrificus_ _Totalus_."

Neville's arms snapped to his sides, his legs sprang together; his whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. Jamie ran to him to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak, only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" whispered Harry with surprise.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably as she recognized the spell.

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry," apologized Jamie as she stood up.

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak, which barely covered all four of them. However, leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, even with Jamie's help, there was no shortcut that could take them faster to the third floor corridor. Every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything. They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "I know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Harry had a sudden idea. "Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And scooted off.

"_Brilliant_, Harry!" whispered Ron. A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress the four of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other three.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said, "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid, "said Jamie.

"We're coming," said Ron.

"And that's that," said Hermione

Harry pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes... "

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back, "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

He turned to Jamie, "Don't you dare even ask," she glared at him.

"All right," Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" asked Jamie anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes."

"Give me the flute so I can keep fluffy asleep," said Jamie as she quickly took the flute from Harry as he handed it over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment she began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep. He stared at the dog for a moment before listening to Jamie play the flute, "you're really good at that," he commented, but he only got small glare as she nudged him with her head to the trapdoor.

Harry climbed over the Fluffy and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"See you in a minute, I hope..." And with that he let go.

Jamie kept playing but strained her hears for any signs that her brother was alright.

"It's okay!" he called up, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron followed right away. Hermione looked between the trapdoor and Jamie. The redhead nudged the muggleborn with her elbow.

"Oh, alright," she said as she tentatively took a step forward and jumped.

"Come on, Jamie!" she heard them say, she continued to play until she was only a small step away from the trapdoor, and jumped as she threw the flute behind her.

She landed in between Harry and Ron, "what is this?"

"Dunno, just some lucky plant that was here," replied Ron.

Jamie's eyes widened as she felt the plant twist around her ankles in snakelike tendrils and turned to face the boys, "Oh Merlin! Look at both of you!"

She saw Hermione leap up and struggle towards a damp wall. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing, just as Jamie was starting to as well; because she landed in between the two, she was wound faster than Hermione. She tried to grab her wand from her robe's pocket but her hands were restrained, the more she tried to fight it off, the tighter the plant wounded around her.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snapped Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...What did Professor Sprout say?"

"It likes the dark and the damp!" answered Jamie as the plant wound around her neck.

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the three felt it loosen its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Jamie," said Harry as he joined Hermione by the wall, wiping sweat off his face, Jamie followed her brother as she coughed for some air for a minute.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' _honestly_."

"Shut up, Ron," replied Jamie as she breathed normally, "you wouldn't even know what it was."

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered, the other three listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" asked Hermione

"I don't know...Sounds like wings to me," said Jamie as she walked passed them, "There's light ahead - I can see something moving!"

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Jamie as she tried to look closer at them, "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…"

"Well, there's no other choice," said Harry, "I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. Jamie expected for the birds to swoops down bear their claws but nothing happened. She saw Harry struggle with the door, she motioned at the other two, "Come on." They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" said Ron

"These birds...They can't be here just for decoration," said Jamie. They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering? Her eyes widened, "They're not birds!" she turned towards them, "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." she looked around the chamber while the other three squinted up at the flock of keys. "Look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle," said Harry as he grabbed one of the broomsticks Jamie offered him. They kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, Harry noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings – the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down, Jamie stay where you are and come at me from the opposite direction; I'll try and catch it. Right…_NOW_!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, and Jamie went after from the opposite side. The key dodged them, and allowed Harry to streak after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. They landed quickly, as Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked! The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked them, his hand on the door handle.

They nodded and he pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Jamie, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." Behind the white pieces, they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two. "This needs thinking about," he said, "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces..."

The three stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are _that_ good at chess -"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione, you stand next to him instead of that rook, and Jamie you be the queen."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron. The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, a rook and the queen turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Harry, Jamie, Ron, and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes...Look..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. As the game progressed, they somehow got over the fact that the white pieces took no mercy on taking down their pieces. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. _Twice_, Jamie noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger and let Ron know before he made his move. She also darted around the board with Ron, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost. However, he barely let her get as far as he had.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes," said Ron softly, "It's the only way."

Jamie realized what he was talking about, "Ron, no!"

"What?" asked the other two.

"I've got to be taken," he replied.

"NO" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"There has to be another way!"

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-!" pleaded Jamie.

"Look, if we don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called; his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

Jamie closed her eyes and looked away from scene as he stepped forward. She heard his body crash onto the floor and Hermione's scream as she assumed the White Queen dragged his body to the side. Shaking, she opened her eyes to see Harry move three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at his feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.

With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry, Jamie and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway. "What if he's-?"

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself.

"Maybe, one of us should stay back," suggested Jamie.

"But what if I need one of you for the next one?" asked Harry as they reached the door. Jamie pondered over this and nodded before he asked, "What do you think is next?"

Jamie counted off her fingers as she named each professor involved, "Well…we've had Sprout's - that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; Aunt Minnie transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Uncle – Professor Snape's."

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on," they nodded. He pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe." He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"_Snape's_," said Harry, "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" said Hermione as she seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry and Jamie looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. _

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?" said Harry, he turned towards Jamie, "are you good with riddles?"

"Not really, I even have a hard time reading Shakespeare, there is no way I know the answer to this," she said as looked at the riddle in Hermione's hands

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands. "Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."

Harry looked in the tiny bottle, "There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

The three looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" he asked.

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You two drink that," said Harry. "Now, listen, you two have to go back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really. "

"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?" asked Jamie fearfully.

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Hermione!"

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a small drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" asked Harry anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck - take care-"

"_GO_!"

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. He turned to his sister, and handed her the bottle Hermione had just drunk from, "your turn."

Jamie looked at the bottle in her hands for moment before putting it down.

"Jamie, what are you-!"

Jamie threw her arms around her brother, "be careful, please," she said in a low tone, her voice trembled with fear, when she pulled back he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll try," he said with a small smile.

She sniffed and pulled something out from underneath her clothes, she quickly unlocked the latch of her locket before putting it around him.

"This has helped me throughout the year," she explained to him, "I got it for Christmas," she looked at him in the eye, "you have to promise me you'll come back – safe."

"I – I don't know if I can…"

"You can and you _will_," she insisted as she grabbed his hand and made him hold it, "because when I get this back, I want to get from _you, _and not You-Kn- Voldemort," she said strongly.

"Alright," he said, "I promise, now _go._"

She nodded and took a gulp of the liquid in the round bottle she had put down on the table. She shuddered as the potion took its course; she walked towards the purple flames and didn't look back.

'_Be careful, Harry,_' were her final thoughts as she passed through the fire.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Goodbye?**_

Jamie quickly crossed the room, not wanting to be anywhere near the troll. When she reached the door, she pushed it open and found Hermione trying to wake up Ron.

"Ron, Ron! Wake up!" she said as she slapped his face a couple of times.

"Here let me," said Jamie as she took out her wand, "Hopefully, I remember this one right," she murmured before saying loudly, "_Aguamenti_!"

"Argh!" spluttered Ron, "I'm up, I'm up."

"Come on!" said Jamie as they helped him get up, they made it back to the previous room a bit slower since Ron was still waking up. They grabbed the brooms they had discarded on the floor and flew off in the direction they had come in from. They had managed to get passed Fluffy somehow without getting bitten by either of its three heads, and got off of them in case one of the professors stopped them, making them delay even further. They ran to the front entrance when Jamie spotted something silver from the distance.

"Grandpa! Harry he-"

"He's gone after him, hasn't he?"

Jamie didn't even get a chance to reply as he rushed towards the third floor corridor. The three looked at each other for a moment before she weakly said, "come on, we have to get you to the Hospital Wing, Ron," and helped the fellow redhead walk to Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened to him?" asked the Healer when she saw him.

"Long story," replied Jamie as she and Hermione put Ron in one of the clean beds.

Both girls waited as Madam Pomfrey check Ron, when she was done she turned to Jamie and exclaimed, "Goodness Grace! Your neck!"

Jamie furrowed her eyebrows, "my neck?" she asked as she touched it, "it feels fine-"

The older woman rushed to her side and lifted up her head and checked her neck, from her side, Hermione could see what Madam Pomfrey was freaking out about, Jamie's neck had a large purple bruise that went around her neck from the Devil's Snare's grip. She lightly touched her neck and sure enough it didn't hurt, no surprise since it had never gotten close it all. She watched as the Healer tentatively touched her best friend's neck with her wand and moments later it disappeared.

"_Now,_" she turned to Hermione to check for anything that might have occurred to her, "will either one of you explain to me what happened to you?!"

Before any of the three could answer, Professor Dumbledore entered the room levitating Harry's body behind him.

"Harry!" screeched Jamie when she saw her brother unconscious body.

"Poppy, please," said the Headmaster in a calm voice. The Healer quickly set to work as Harry's body was carefully put on top of a bed. Jamie looked at Dumbledore with watery eyes,

"He's going to be alright, right, Grandpa?"

"Yes, he will," he said as he rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just know," he replied with a reassuring smile.

For the next couple of days, Jamie watched over her brother in every little break she could. Madam Pomfrey gave her the green light to stay, but to try not to overstay her stay. Every day she would come in, say hello to the older woman and spend the rest of her time talking to Harry, hoping he would wake up. She would hold his hand as reassurance that he was still alive and well.

During that time, some of their friends and apparently fans of Harry, brought him some candy and other things, some got him some get well cards, and on the second day, the Weasley Twins brought in a toilet seat much to her amusement, she recalled this was something they had told their little sister, Ginny, they would send her while they were here.

One day after much persuasion, her grandfather stayed with her during one of her visits.

"How is he doing, Lily?" he asked.

"Better," she replied, "He twitches every once in a while and he squeezes my hand whenever I squeeze it. He's coming to," she said with a small smile.

"Good, that's good," he looked at her, "now how are _you_ doing?"

"I'm fine, though Aunt Poppy said I had a scar around my neck from the Devil's Snare."

His brows furrowed, "mind if I...?"

"Not at all," she turned her back to him as he stood up and lifted her hair, she used one hand to show him were it was, "she said it was around here, but that it's barely noticeable since it's under my neck."

The Headmaster could see what she was talking about, while it wasn't exactly noticeable, it was there. Hidden by the nape of her shirt, he could see a light, pink distinguishment; however, it didn't look recent.

"Lily," he said as he sat back, "I don't think that scar is re-"

Harry groaned in his sleep, Jamie jumped to her feet as she clutched her brother's hand, "Harry? Harry, are you up? Do you know who I am?"

He blinked for a couple of times before he closed his eyes tightly and murmured as he opened them slowly, "Jamie?"

She smiled, "Yeah, it's me," she squeezed his hand, "here let me get your glasses," she said letting go of his hand. She grabbed his glasses and put them in his face, careful to not poke his eye.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore as Harry turned towards him. He stared at him for a whole minute before sitting up so quickly, Jamie had to straighten up as to not clash heads with her brother.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick-"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said the Headmaster. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I-"

"Harry, relax," said Jamie as she tried to push him down gently before he got the sudden idea to stand up, "Please or else Madam Pomfrey will have us _both_ thrown out."

Harry swallowed and looked around him, by now he realized he was in the Hospital Wing. He was sitting up in a bed with white linen sheets, Jamie was beside him putting his pillows upright for him to lay back on, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming, "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days," answered Jamie, "Though I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be relieved to know you've woken up. They've been worried sick!"

"But since you are not to be distracted so easily, I shall tell you what happened to the Stone," said Dumbledore, "Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got Jamie's and Hermione's owl?"

"Not really," said Jamie as she sat down again, "We never really got a chance to send it."

"No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left," continued Dumbledore, "I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."

"It was you?"

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"

"Not the Stone, boy, _you_ - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas too?" he said sounding quite delighted, "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" said Jamie.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die," Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry and Jamie's faces. "To one as young as both of you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Harry lay there, lost for words while Jamie just stared out at her grandfather's words, always wise but confusing to hear at first while he hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking...Sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who-"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share...Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me...Things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth…" Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well...Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Jamie spoke up, "He's right, why _him_, why did it have to be Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you have both asked me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day...Put it from your mind for now, Harry, you too Lily. When you are both older...I know you hate to hear this...When you are ready, you will know."

By the tone of his voice, Jamie knew better than push the subject, but it still nagged at her.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" asked Harry.

"Your mother died to save you, both of you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign...To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

He looked out the window and became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill.

Jamie had a couple of tears leaking out of her eyes. She had heard many stories about her mother, stories about her as a child, as teenager, all of it, but there was never a time such as now that she wished she could have her mother right next to her as she did now. It was selfish of her to ask that, simply because over the years she had learned to accept the sacrifice she had taken but after she learned the difference between her and Harry, she felt she had taken everything around her for granted, including her own parents.

When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Useful things...Your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"So then the locket?" asked Jamie as she reached for it, until she felt nothing there, only thin air.

"A gift your mother had for you long ago," he answered with the same twinkle in his eyes, "I thought it was long overdue."

Jamie smiled a little as she looked down before she looked over at Harry. He was looking back at her, his hand clutching something around his neck, her eyes widened in realization, "I promised I'd give it back, right?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah," she said as she watched Harry unlocked it from behind his neck handed it to her, "Thanks, Harry," she turned to her grandfather, "but how did you get this?"

"A certain Professor had it in his possession as of recent," he answered.

She knew exactly who he was talking about, "I-I need to go," she said as she quickly got up from her chair. She turned towards her brother, "I'm sorry Harry, I promise I'll be back, but I really have to go," before he could say anything, she had already left his side of the bed and was leaving the Hospital Wing.

Considering it was lunch, she assumed everyone was back in the Great Hall, but then remembered that her Uncle Severus liked to eat in the dungeons so he could test potions without interruptions. She ran down towards the dungeons and when she was just a few feet away from the Potions room called out, "Uncle Severus!"

"Uncle Severus!" she said as she went in through the open door.

"Lily! What are you doing! Someone could hear-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" he asked, his voice changing into the one he used during class.

"That you had this," she lifted up the locket from the chain for him to see.

His eyes widened, "How-"

"Grandpa told me, so why?"

"That old geezer," he murmured before diverting his eyes from her and to the locket, "you weren't supposed to know."

"But tell me why!"

"Because I didn't know when to give it to you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Lily, sit," he said gesturing to the seat in front of him, she stayed firmly in place, "_please._"

She glared at the chair, but obliged and waited.

"I didn't know how you would react if you knew I had this – this last memento of your mother with me, I suppose I imagined something along lines of this."

"That's not why I'm upset…"

He raised one of his eyebrows, she sighed as opened the locket and closed it, "I'm upset because you had Grandpa give it to me, why? Is it because you don't like me anymore?" her voice shook, she was scared of his answer, ever since she could remember he had always been there to teach her, to protect her, to…parent her.

"No of course not!" he said as he crouched to her level, "I just - I wanted it to be given to you by someone you care a lot about."

"But I _do_ care about you," she said as her eyes watered.

Severus smiled a little before hugging her, "I know. I know that now."

She hugged him back, "I'm sorry," she said after her tears stopped but didn't let go.

"For what?" he asked as he stroked the red hair she had inherited from her mother.

"Being so distant, I know you told me to write to you since we can't really talk, but-"

"You don't need to make up any excuses, Lily," he said as he let go of her and wiped away her tears, "It's just the way things are, besides, you didn't have to write, when I could see you smile every day next to your brother, I had all the information I needed."

She sat there thinking about his words as he straightened up.

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yes," he answered as he went back to the long forgotten potions with the intention of clearing them up.

"Why do you seem to hate Harry?"

It was an innocent question, but it was so unexpected that he dropped a vial. Jamie jumped at the sound, her uncle was always so careful around the vials, saying they cost a lot since it came out of his pocket to buy.

"I," he paused as if thinking about his next words, "I don't _hate_ your brother, I just hate the fact that your father's appearance was something he inherited-"

"So did you hate my father?"

He paused again, "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking all of this now?" he asked turning around to face her.

"Because I want to know the truth, I'm tired of being kept in the dark," she semi-glared at him, though it was more because of her statement rather than him really.

He sighed, "It's a complicated story," he saw her open her mouth to ask but cut her short, "you will know it when you're older. But the reason I loathed him - even now - is because he saved my life."

"_What?_" she said wearily, she was utterly confused.

"You see your father and I didn't like each other from the time we met-"

"Sort of like Harry and Draco."

"Precisely," he continued, "then one day he saved my life, I couldn't help but be indebted to _him_…That's why I made it mission to protect your brother so much this year."

"Is that why you're also kind to me?" she asked a bit disheartened.

"That's how it started, but then you grew on me, you are so much like your mother, just like your brother is so much like _him_," Jamie couldn't help but let a smile slip out, even though he was technically badmouthing her brother, it still made her happy that they were remembering her parents. After all that happened to her and her brother, she needed this.

However, neither had recognized a certain presence that had witnessed everything that had occurred.

"Well I have to go see if Grandpa is still visiting Harry or is back in his office to see if Harry could stay here for the summer."

"I hope not."

Jamie giggle and left the dungeons with a smile on her face and her locket around her neck once more.

The next day, Jamie went to see how Harry was doing, on her way she met Hagrid, "Hagrid!"

"Hullo there, Lily," he grinned, "thanks for helping me finish that album."

"It's no problem, though we have to thank Uncle Filius for that duplicating Charm. I felt bad knowing that I had pictures of mum and dad while he had none, it's the least I can do," she wanted to ask Hagrid if he knew about how Harry was treated back at the Dursleys, but considering everything that had happened, she didn't want anything else that was considered bad news to come their way.

They entered the room and were greeted with the sight of Harry sitting up, they made their way to his bed and sat down on each side. When Hagrid sat down, he took one look at him, and burst into tears.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands, "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Jamie and Harry shocked by the sudden outburst, he was shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down in to his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him," he tried to reassure the Half-Giant.

"Yeh could've died! Both of you!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed making Jamie jump in surprise as her eyes widened. Hagrid was so shocked he stopped crying, "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..."

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present. Or actually we did," he nodded towards Jamie.

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, both Jamie and Hagrid gave a small chuckle.

"No," said Jamie, "sadly no," she smiled.

"Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..."

In his hands, Harry held a burgundy, leather-covered book, he opened it slowly and for Jamie his expression is one she would never forget.

"We owled every single one of mum and dad's friends asking them for any photos them," said Jamie as she saw Harry's eyes fill with unshed tears, "I added a couple in there from the wedding album I have and from when we were little. I know you didn't have any," she said her voice shaking a bit, "Do you like it?"

Harry looked up at her and left the album forgotten for a brief moment as he lightly pulled Jamie in for a hug, "It's the best thing ever." She smiled and chocked back her tears.

When they pulled apart, Hagrid was once again sobbing, but this time it was because of happiness rather than guilt, "Yeh two make me all mushy."

"Anyway," she said as she wiped away a couple of tears that escaped their confinement, "I talked to Grandpa about having you stay here for the summer, instead of going back to the Dursleys."

"And?" he asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"He said no," frowned Jamie as she watched his shoulders drop, "because _I_ won't even be here over the summer."

"What?" he asked.

"It seems he send an owl to Mrs. Weasley asking her if I could stay with their family, he said and I quote I 'had to expand my view on the world aside from these four walls,' though technically there are more than four walls. I tried to persuade him into letting you come too, but he said you would need permission from _them_."

Harry smiled a small smile, "It's alright, thanks for trying."

"Well, I better go back and get ready for the end of the year feast. You _are_ coming, right?"

"Of course."

"Great, I'll see you then," she said as she stood up and made her way to the door, "and Harry?"

He looked up at her, "yes, Jamie?"

"I wouldn't mind it if you called me Lily from now on," she smiled and left the room.

When Jamie, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, they found it to be decorated in Slytherin green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Jamie sat down between Hermione and Neville, Draco approached from behind, Ron who was sitting opposite of them, as if passing by.

"You're probably thinking it must have been better for you to be in Slytherin, by now, right Jamie?" He smirked, but Jamie only smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all," she smiled even wider, "I wouldn't trade this year for anything, wouldn't you too?"

He blushed before throwing her a small piece of parchment and left.

Jamie caught it in her hands, and opened it delicately,

_'Have a nice summer. If you ever need anything just owl me.'_

Jamie burst out in giggles.

"What it is it?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," she said as she quickly closed it and put in the pocket of her robes.

"I can't believe you didn't play in Harry's stead for Quidditch," he said as he took a bite of his chicken.

"Well you try playing with your head in the ground," she said with a glare, "besides, it wasn't until after that Oliver apologized."

Moments later, the Great Hall quieted down, she looked towards the entrance and saw Harry making his way towards them and erupted back to its usual chatter. He sat down next to Ron and she could see from the corner of her eye, people standing up to look at him. However it was short overdue when Professor Dumbledore arrived and the chatter died.

"Another year gone!" he said cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First -to Mr. Ronald Weasley...For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House forty points!"

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Jamie could hear Percy telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Soon, there was silence again. "Second - to Miss Hermione Granger...For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House forty points!" Hermione buried her face in her arms as Jamie hugged her friend tightly; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.

"Third – to Ms. Jamie Potter…for her determination to believe in others, I award Gryffindor House forty points!" Jamie turned as red as her hair a she buried herself in the hug she was given Hermione.

"Fourth - to Mr. Harry Potter..." continued Dumbledore, the room went deadly quiet, "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house forty points!"

The noise was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin!

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore smiling when the room quieted, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award fifteen points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Jamie, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." With a clap of his hands, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor Lion took its place.

It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls...He would never, ever forget tonight. Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did.

To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years alongside Jamie. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one.

Soon enough, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed and Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets and notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays.

Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they boarded the Hogwarts Express and talked and laughed as the countryside became greener and tidier while eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns. They pulled off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats until the pulled into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wrinkly old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you - I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called: "Bye, Harry!" "See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

He and Jamie passed through the gateway together and were later followed by Ron and Hermione.

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" It was Ginny, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she asked.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"And thank you for allowing me to stay with you and your family over the summer. Honestly, thank you so much."

"It's nothing, sweetie. I'm sure you can keep Ginny company since you are around her age. It will be nice to have another girl in the house."

Jamie smiled and looked at the younger redhead, "I'm sure Ginny and I will get along fine, right?"

Ginny nodded, too shy for words.

From behind them they heard a voice say,

"Ready, are you?"

It was Uncle Vernon, purple-faced, mustached, and looking furious at Harry as he was carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people.

Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry. However what caught Jamie's attention was the sight of their Aunt Petunia. Although she did look terrified, she displayed a face of horror when her eyes landed on Jamie, there was a flicker In her eyes of recognition and her face whitened even more than it already was.

'_She knows,_' thought Jamie to herself. '_After all how could she forget the way her sister looked when she first left to Hogwarts…_'

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley breaking Jamie out of her thoughts.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day."

He walked away. Harry hung back for a last word with Ron, Jamie and Hermione.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face.

"They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer."

Jamie giggled as she watched her brother merge with the crowd before he disappeared from her sight.

"Well, Lils, I hope you're ready for this summer," said George as he put an arm around over her shoulders.

"Because we are not going to let relax. At. All," continued Fred.

"Oh _great_," laughed Jamie, somehow she was looking forward to this summer more than she normally. It probably helped that this year she wasn't going to be alone for a whole 2 months.


End file.
